The Bloody Memory, version provisoire
by Jenny Decade
Summary: Ce n'est pas vraiment une fanfiction, disons seulement que Vampire Knight m'a m'inspirée cette histoire.  C'est l'histoire de Destiny, une jeune orpheline qui ignore bien des choses qui sont sur le point de la frapper en pleine tête


Prologue

On dit souvent qu'on n'obtient rien sans rien. Que feriez-vous si pour avoir une vie heureuse vous deviez vous combattre contre des créatures qui vous inspirent la peur. Le feriez-vous ? Choisiriez-vous cette vie emplie de joie et dangereuse ou retourneriez-vous à votre vie paisible et morose ?

Ce choix, j'y ai fait face sans y être préparé. En fait, je n'ai pas réellement choisi, avant d'avoir le temps de le faire, j'en ai subi les conséquences. Mais je ne regrette rien, certes je souffre, ce que je ressens est même plus fort que la souffrance, mais j'ai été heureuse, si ce n'est qu'un court instant. Et si je devais tout recommencer, je ne changerais rien.

De toute façon, je m'y connais en souffrance, alors un peu plus un peu moins, ça ne fait de différence. Oui, je m'y connais et pas seulement depuis que je les connais mais depuis ma plus tendre enfance, comme dit. Mon enfance n'a pas été tendre du tout, du plus loin que je me souvienne, je souffrais, un peu plus chaque jour qui passait.

La souffrance a plusieurs formes. La plus évidente d'entre-elles, c'est la douleur physique. Il y a aussi la tristesse, le froid... Et la solitude. C'est de cette souffrance-là dont j'étais le plus victime. Certaines personnes ne savent pas y faire face et plongent sans plus pouvoir remonter à la surface et sourire. Parmi eux, il y en a qui tombent dans le piège de la drogue qui leur fait croire que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. C'est une illusion, le monde n'est pas tout blanc ou tout noir, c'est un mixe, rien n'est parfait. Moi, j'ai fait partie de ceux qui plongent et ne remonte pas à surface. Mais au fond, j'avais encore l'espoir de m'en sortir sans mourir. Depuis, j'ai appris à l'endurer sans broncher, cette souffrance. C'est surtout psychologique comme tous les sentiments.

Je dis ça, mais à présent, je souffre suffisamment pour mourir. C'est la grande question vais-je disparaître pour de bon ? Ce serait préférable, la mort me semble bien douce à côté de ma douleur. Vais-je vivre ou mourir ? Vont-ils obtenir ce qu'ils veulent ? Ce choix était-il mortel ?

Chapitre un

Une nouvelle année scolaire avait commencé depuis quelques jours déjà. Pourtant, il y avait toujours une jeune fille qui ne s'était pas présentée. Elle le faisait sur ordre du proviseur qui n'était autre que son père adoptif. Cela faisait plus de sept ans qu'il l'avait prise sous son aile. Il l'avait vu contre un mur, assisse dans la neige. Personne ne lui accordait un regard, comme si elle faisait partie du paysage. Le peu de personne qui la regardait encore ne faisait rien pour l'aider. Ils en parlaient entre eux, en faisant la queue à la boulangerie. D'après eux, cette petite fille ne devait pas avoir plus de neuf ans et pourtant elle continuait à vivre dans cette neige depuis plusieurs mois, seule et sans manger, du moins c'est ce qu'ils croyaient. Ils l'appelaient le démon. Oui, ils avaient peur d'elle et de ses yeux gris vides de toute vie, et surtout ils ne comprenaient pas comment elle était encore en vie. Il était le seul à être allé la voir, lui parler. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait alors elle lui répondait les deux seules choses qui étaient gravées dans sa mémoire, son prénom et sa date de naissance. Elle s'appelait Destiny et était née un treize janvier.

Quand il l'a adoptée, il a gardé son prénom et sa date de naissance supposé en y ajoutant une année. D'après lui, elle avait huit ans. Il lui avait tout appris, de lire à calculer en passant par faire du vélo. Grâce à elle, il a réalisé son rêve : fonder une école, la meilleure qui soit, l'institut secondaire et supérieur Héméra. Cette école aurait pu être comme les autres, mais non, le fait de réunir le lycée et l'université en un seul endroit n'était pas passé inaperçu. Pour entrer dans cet établissement privé, il faut avoir un très bon niveau. Cette académie compte parmi les meilleures du pays. Les élèves sont divisés en deux groupes : la section Éther qui a ses cours dans la journée et qui sont les plus nombreux et la section Éribé qui a ses cours durant la nuit. La rumeur veut que la section nocturne ait un bien meilleur niveau que tous les autres élèves, y compris ceux qui font leurs études supérieurs.

Avant que l'institut ne soit construit, il n'y avait rien dans la région. Mais depuis, une ville avait vu le jour, la ville d'Istya. Héméra et la ville sont reliées par un train, le trajet dure environ une quinzaine de minutes. Dans la ville il y a tout ce qui peut divertir les étudiants : un cinéma, des boutiques de vêtements, un coffee shop, quelques bars… La majorité des habitants étaient des étudiants des différentes universités dont disposait l'institut et qui n'allaient pas aux dortoirs. Tous les élèves pouvaient y aller après leurs cours, tous les jours, à condition que leurs parents aient signé l'autorisation à l'inscription.

Les horaires de cours des classes Éther laissaient à ses élèves beaucoup de temps libre. Le matin, les cours commençaient à dix heures trente et se terminaient à dix-sept heure quarante avec au milieu deux heures de pause lorsque l'on n'avait pas d'option particulière. Le seul bémol, pour certains, c'était l'obligation de porter un uniforme. Il était composé d'une jupe plissée noire ou un pantalon droit en toile de la même couleur, d'une chemise blanche à manche courte ou longue selon la saison, d'une veste noire et une cravate ou d'un nœud bleu nuit. La section Éribé avait le même uniforme dans les couleurs opposés, sauf la cravate qui était bleu ciel.

Les dortoirs de l'établissement étaient répartis derrière les bâtiments de cours. Chacun pouvait recueillir de deux à dix élèves, filles et garçons séparés sauf pour les frères et sœurs à la demande des familles. Au-dessous de chaque des différentes chambrées était gravé l'emblème de la section Éther : le soleil dominant un croissant de lune noir. C'était également l'insigne que portaient les chefs de dortoir sur la poitrine. Chaque dortoir étaient dotés de leur propre salle de bain, salon et cuisine si les élèves ne voulaient pas aller à la cafétéria ou à la cantine, auquel cas les frais de nourriture étaient à leurs charges. Les élèves de la section du jour ne pouvaient pas accéder au dortoir de la seconde section, la route leurs était barrée par un portail portant l'enseigne du groupe nocturne, un croissant de lune noir dominant le soleil. Le portail était gardé par un vieil homme grognon qui avait largement atteint l'âge de la retraite. Pour arriver à ce portail, il fallait traverser la forêt aménagée où avait lieu les cours de course d'orientation.

Le troisième emblème que l'on pouvait voir dans l'établissement, était celui de l'académie : le soleil rencontrant la lune. On pouvait le voir à toutes les entrées des différents édifices d'enseignements ainsi qu'à l'entrée du lieu. L'institut était entouré d'une barrière en fer forgée de cinq mètres de hauteur.

C'est devant l'accès de son lycée que se trouvait la jeune fille, Destiny Hoper, des valises à la main. Elle était vêtue d'un large T-shirt aux manches mi longues par-dessus un débardeur rayé noir et blanc et d'un short en jean. Ce jour-là elle avait laissé ses cheveux châtains détacher, si bien qu'ils tombaient en cascade dans son dos. Elle frappa au portail en espérant que son père avait prévenu un surveillant de son arrivée. Sa prière fut exhaussé, un homme d'environ vingt-cinq lui ouvrit et lui dit que le directeur l'attendait dans son bureau. Elle le remercia et partie sans vraiment faire attention au chemin qu'elle empruntait. Le bureau directorial se trouvait dans le bâtiment d'étude principal, elle connaissait le chemin depuis longtemps. Elle connaissait tout le domaine par cœur, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle y passait toutes ces vacances et y rentrait tous les soirs. Elle l'avait toujours connu calme, sans ses élèves, elle fut donc surprise de voir un attroupement au milieu de sa route.

Des membres des deux sections étaient présents. Un lycéen portant l'insigne de l'institut, membre de l'Éther d'après son uniforme, arrivai en courant à moitié vers le groupe. Curieuse, la jeune fille s'arrêta et observa la scène. Les sept filles membres de l'Éther gloussaient à l'approche de l'autre section. Ils étaient cinq, d'une beauté enchanteresse, des documents à la main. L'un d'entre eux s'appelait Charlie entendit Destiny gloussait l'une des filles, elle regarda sa montre. Dix-huit heures quarante, ils n'avaient pas cours avant au moins une heure, ils n'auraient pas dû être là. L'une des filles portants le même uniforme que les séducteurs s'avança vers de porteur d'insigne et sembla lui demander quelque chose. Elle aussi était d'une splendeur hors-du communs, elle avait une taille de guêpe, des yeux aux reflets chocolaté et des cheveux longs d'un châtain presque blond. Pendant ce temps, l'un de ces congénères, identifié comme étant Charlie, jouait de son charme avec les filles de l'autre section. Il ressemblait à un ange avec ses cheveux blonds légèrement bouclés et ses yeux verts clairs. Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part, elle ne le supportait pas. À côtés, ces camarades parlaient entre eux, de temps à autres ils rappelaient à l'ordre Charlie. Le troupeau qui les entouré était de plus en plus grand mais ils ne faisaient rien, comme si c'était habituel.

Ledit Charlie vit Destiny et s'avança vers elle. Une nouvelle victime potentielle de son charme venait d'apparaître, une séduisante victime.

Bonsoir jeune demoiselle, quel est ton petit nom ?

Pour toi se sera « Cette fille d'Éther, dommage qu'elle ait refusé d'entrer dans mon harem », répliqua-t-elle, de plus en plus énervé par le comportement de son interlocuteur. Alors que les filles de la section du jour étaient jalouses que leur Charlie adoré accordait plus d'importance à une inconnue plutôt qu'à elles-mêmes.

Charlie allait répliquer, l'air vexé mais il n'allait pas abandonner pour si peu, quand elle lança :

Les cours nocturnes sont loin d'arrivés, vous n'avez rien à faire ici.

Ce n'est pas à toi de dire ça mais à moi.

Ces paroles avaient été prononcées par le porteur d'insigne qui avait suivi le court échange précédant. Il s'était rapproché, Destiny pouvait à présent le détailler. Il avait des cheveux noirs un peu plus longs que la moyenne et des yeux bleu clairs. On pouvait lire sur son visage qu'il avait déjà vécu de nombreuses épreuves. Il répondit à la question silencieuse de Destiny, il était le préfet de l'école. Il devait s'assurer que les deux sections coexister sans problème et mettre au lit toutes les personnes qui ne respectaient pas le couvre-feu.

Les élèves Éribé étaient en chemin pour remettre des papiers au proviseur d'après ce qu'ils dirent au préfet, et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas y aller pendant leurs cours. Destiny proposa de les prendre pour eux mais Charli refusa net, irrité par le comportement de la jeune fille, prétextant qu'ils devaient les rendre en main propre. Le préfet s'y opposa également, il n'avait pas confiance en l'intruse, il avait remarqué qu'elle ne portait pas d'uniforme. Mais une fille de la section du soir lui tendit son dossier et la remercia. Elle avait des cheveux d'un roux très foncé et des yeux verts sombres. Son visage était doux et souriant. Charlie arracha des mains de Destiny le dossier.

Pourquoi lui faire confiance alors qu'on ne sait même pas qui elle est et ce qu'elle fait là.

À présent il regardait Destiny d'un regard mauvais mais au fond on pouvait voir une flamme de désir. Il la voulait, cette fille qui n'était pas à ces pieds comme toutes les autres. Il voulait voir celle qui lui résistait regretter son attitude. Personne ne l'avait remarqué sauf une personne, qui garda l'information pour lui seul.

Je suis simplement la fille du proviseur.

Un ange passa, même les filles de la section Éther avaient arrêté de glousser. Personne ne semblait vraiment y croire, et pourtant ils connaissaient tous son existence. Puis, ils se dirent que c'était pour ça qu'elle ne portait pas l'uniforme. D'après la rumeur, si le directeur n'avait pas d'adjoint c'était parce que sa fille était largement qualifié pour le faire elle-même. Tout le monde pensait qu'elle avait au moins vingt ans. Les filles de la subdivision du jour prirent peur à l'idée que Destiny pouvait les sanctionner pour n'importe quelle raison, une fausse idée, et partirent. Charlie avait finis par connaitre en partie l'identité, il lui donna les dossiers en rechignant. Il ne pouvait rien contre elle tant qu'il ne saurait pas si la rumeur disait vrai ou pas.

Le préfet ordonna aux membres de Éribé de retourner à leur dortoir jusqu'à qu'ils aient cours. Et il partit sans ajouter un mot à l'adresse de Destiny, la laissant seul avec cinq dossiers et ses valises dans les bras. Elle se remit à marcher en pensant à ces personnes qui venaient de la quitter, quelque chose clochait chez eux, elle ne savait pas quoi. Un mot s'était associé à eux dans son esprit, la méfiance, sans bien comprendre pourquoi. Elle s'arrêta devant la double porte en bois du bureau directorial pour ne plus y penser. Elle toqua et attendit une réponse qui ne vient pas.

Elle entra après avoir patienté cinq minutes. Le directeur était là, quoique cacher derrière plusieurs piles de différents formulaires. Il avait une main dans ses cheveux bruns décoiffés et l'autre accrochait au téléphone. Ses yeux verts balayés plusieurs documents en même temps. La fatigue était visible sur son visage mais ne gâcher en rien sa beauté. Il était jeune, bien trop jeune pour avoir des enfants et pourtant il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à adopter Destiny alors qu'il n'avait que dix-sept ans à l'époque. Il n'aurait pas eu la force de la laissée à la rue, lui-même avait été abandonné. Il avait erré dans les rues, regardé les autres enfants aller à l'école, il les avait enviés. C'est surement la raison pour laquelle il avait rêvé de construire un établissement scolaire. Bien sûr il a été recueilli mais jamais il l'a fait entrer dans une école. Non, la seule raison pour laquelle il avait été sauvé s'était sa prédisposition pour un travail physique. C'est tout ce Destiny savait, il avait arrêté ce travail quelques semaine avant de la rencontrer.

Il raccrocha son téléphone et leva les yeux vers sa fille avant de les braquer à nouveau sur ses documents une demi-seconde. Il sursauta en s'apercevant que Destiny était là.

Destiny ! Tu m'as fait peur, qu'est-ce tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il.

La jeune fille eu un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Steve Hoper, oui Hoper comme l'espoir. Elle lui rappela qu'il avait demandé au surveillant de lui dire d'aller le voir dès son arrivée et lui donna les dossiers. Il les posa sur une pile et questionna sa fille.

Tu les as lus ?

Bien sûr que non, je n'ai pas envie d'être mêlée aux affaires de la section Éribé, répondit-elle sur le vif.

Quelque chose me dit que tu ne les apprécies pas, j'ai raison ?

Destiny lui fis par de ses sentiments, de sa méfiance. Il lui dit que les premières impressions étaient souvent fausses. Elle le savait mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle changea de sujet à la première occasion.

Son père l'avait fait venir, comme elle le pressentait, pour lui donner quelques informations utiles et son uniforme. Personne dans l'établissement n'était au courant de sa venue, les professeurs le sauraient dans la soirée. Le lendemain matin, elle ira en classe et se présentera à ses camarades. Sa classe était la seconde Oudaios, Destiny ignorait la signification de ce mot. C'était la seule seconde à ne pas avoir encore de professeur de mathématiques. Bien sûr, il y avait eu de nombreuses postulations mais aucun n'avait le niveau requis pour le poste. D'après son emploi du temps, sa première heure le lendemain aurait dû être celui d'algèbres, elle aurait donc tout le temps nécessaire pour faire plus ample connaissance avec ces collègues et répondre à toutes leurs questions. Les deux colocataires de la jeune fille avait été mise au courant de son retard mais ne savait pas qui elle était. Elles seraient toutes les trois dans la même classe. Leur habitat était le dortoir treize, comme l'avait souhaité Destiny. Elle faisait une fixette sur ce nombre, comme si elle voulait prouver au monde qu'il ne portait pas malheur.

Après s'être emparé d'un gros sac contenant des uniforme, elle voulut sortir du bureau mais le directeur l'en empêcha en l'emprisonnant dans ses bras.

Reste encore un peu, j'ai envie de profiter de ma fille, supplia Steve.

Lâche-moi dans ce cas.

Il le fit à contre cœur, il était du genre à montrer son affection aux autres à tout bout de champs. Elle y était habituée et n'avait rien contre d'ordinaire mais maintenant s'était différent, il était tout de même devenu son proviseur.

Il avait un service à lui demander mais ne savait pas comment. Il était sûr qu'elle allait refuser net. Il avait besoin d'un second préfet, une préfète dans le cas actuel. Il ne pouvait pas laisser à n'importe qui cette tâche. Il avait raison, elle avait refusé, jamais il ne l'avait entendu parler d'un ton aussi catégorique. Il insista mais cela ne changea pas l'opinion de la jeune fille. Elle trouva comme excuse qu'elle devait se concentrer sur ses études. Le directeur n'était pas dupe, il savait très bien que si elle le souhaité sa fille pourrait très bien déjà être entrée dans le monde du travail. Il avait fait en sorte qu'elle soit la meilleure dès son plus jeune âge, et elle avait dépassé tous ses espoirs grâce à sa grande capacité d'apprentissage. Il devait la faire changer d'avis. Il se rappela alors que son unique préfet actuel avait beaucoup de mal à faire respecter le règlement à l'heure du changement de classe. Elle ne le supporterait pas, pas bien longtemps du moins. Elle déciderait de faire respecter ce règlement qu'elle avait elle-même aidé à élaborer. Il suffisait que le temps fasse son œuvre. Un sourire se dessina alors sur les lèvres de Steve. Destiny le remarqua et se demanda à quoi son père avait bien pu penser. Il lui donna une boîte contenant l'insigne d'Héméra et une bague représentant une chauvesouris en argent avec ses deux yeux rouge rubis.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Somma Destiny en ouvrant le contenant, exaspéré.

C'est au cas où.

Elle referma le coffret en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à la bague. Elle la fascinait mais elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué, surtout à pas à son paternel.

Elle sortit du bureau énervée. Le pas lourds elle se rendit à son dortoir. Il voulait qu'elle soit préfète, l'avoir aidé à bâtir l'institut et avoir rédigé une bonne partie du règlement n'était pas suffisant ? Elle devait aussi s'occuper de la sécurité des élèves ? Elle savait bien que la sécurité des élèves était la priorité de son père. C'est pour ça qu'il avait créé le système des préfets. Les préfets devaient s'occuper de la sécurité et du bienêtre des élèves et faire respecter le règlement. La nuit, ils ne pouvaient pas aller se coucher normalement. Non, ils devaient s'assuraient que tous les élèves qui avaient dépassé le couvre-feu, étaient rentrés avec la sanction appropriée. Ils devaient aussi se tenir à la disposition de tous les élèves, y compris ceux de la section Éribé. En bref, être préfet signifiait être nounou de service, non merci. Elle pensa qu'une seule personne était largement suffisante. Mais la bague l'intéressai, elle n'en n'avait jamais vue de comme ça. Elle devait assez ancienne, on n'en faisait plus des comme ça. Pourtant elle était parfaitement conservée et surtout elle ne l'avait jamais vue en sept ans. Comment était-ce possible ?

Elle arriva devant la porte du dortoir treize, la porte était fermée. Elle ne se souvenait pas que Steve lui ait donné la moindre clé. Elle chercha dans ses poches au cas où elle n'y aurait pas fait attention. Elle n'avait rien, elle réfléchit et détailla la porte devant. Elle n'avait rien de particulier, une bête porte d'entrée qui n'utilisait pas la biométrie pour s'ouvrir. Son regard passa sur le sac contenant son uniforme. Le proviseur lui avait donné en lui parlant du dortoir, peut-être la clé était dedans. Elle ouvrit le sac et vit au moins une vingtaine d'uniforme d'été et une autre vingtaine d'hiver mais pas de clé. Loin d'être découragé, elle plongea la main dans les vêtements et sentis quelque chose de froid et métallique au bout de cinq minutes. Bingo, c'était la clé. Elle aurait s'en douter, il ne faisait jamais attention à ce genre de chose, il mettait toujours les choses en fouillis dans les sacs et prenait trois milles ans pour trouver les choses les plus utile. Destiny s'estima chanceuse qu'il ait pensé à plié les uniformes avant de les mettre dans le sac. Elle put enfin ouvrir et entrer.

Le dortoir s'étendait sur deux étages. Au rez-de-chaussée, on entrait directement dans une grande pièce qui devait être le salon, à droite il y avait un placard pour les manteaux et les chaussures. Un peu plus sur la gauche se trouvait un home cinéma et la salle à manger, non séparé. La cuisine était juste à côté surélevée de trois marches. Au fond il y avait un escalier en colimaçon et un couloir qui menait aux bureaux d'études. Les trois quarts du second étage étaient une chambre à trois lits, le reste de l'étage étant utilisé par une salle de bain. Deux des lits semblaient être déjà utilisé. Destiny pris donc le plus proche de la porte et y posa ses bagages et mit son uniforme d'été. Elle se regarde dans le miroir de son placard et s'examina. En même temps des bruits s'élevèrent au rez-de-chaussée.

On n'avait pas fermé avant de partir ? S'étonna une voix féminine.

Destiny n'y fis pas attention, les arrivantes la verrait bien assez tôt. Quelqu'un monta l'escalier et ouvrit la porte de la chambre qui heurta la jeune fille.

INTRUSE ! Hurla une voix puis regarde de plus près celle qui se relevait. Destiny ! Je suis contente de te voir !

Elle s'était jetée sur la personne qu'elle avait reconnue. Elles furent toutes deux au sol. Leurs cheveux se mélangèrent, Destiny vit des mèches d'un joli blond et des yeux aux milles reflets dorée. Elle l'avait reconnue, c'est son amie Anna.

Alerté par le hurlement de son amie, la seconde courra la rejoindre. Elle fut surprise de voir son amie enlaçait dans ses bras l'intruse. Elle comprit et hurla de joie. Leur colocataire venait d'arriver et ce n'était qu'autre le dernier membre de leur trio de toujours. Elle la releva et la pris à son tour dans ses bras. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns et de jolies yeux marrons, son corps parfait en faisait rêver plus d'une.

Calmez-vous, supplia la fille aux cheveux châtains en étouffant.

On t'a cherchée partout, on était tellement triste de ne pas être dans la même classe que toi !

Destiny leur expliqua que son père lui avait donné quelques jours de vacances supplémentaires qu'elle avait passées à la plage, bien qu'elle n'ait pas beaucoup bronzé. Elle leur dit également qu'elles étaient belle et bien toute les trois dans la même classe. Elle n'aurait pas dû, elles sautèrent une nouvelle fois sur elle. Elle réussit enfin à se relever qu'elle n'entendit plus l'admiration de ses amies.

Cet uniforme te va à merveille

Il te va même mieux qu'à Alyson.

Elle rougit face à tous les compliments qui l'inondaient. Elle se souvient soudainement qu'Anna devait aller dans un autre lycée. Elle lui demanda comment se faisait-il qu'elle était ici finalement ici.

Elle avait réussi à convaincre ses parents pendant les vacances d'été. Elle voulait tellement venir ici et continuait ses études auprès de ses amies. Elle avait même promit à ses parents qu'elle allait progresser en algèbres juste pour qu'elle puisse venir à Héméra. Bien sûr, ils avaient fini par accepter, même si ils ne verraient plus leur fille adoré tous les jours. Destiny était ravi d'entendre ça.

Soudain Alyson se leva.

Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Elle ne répondit pas, elle cherchait l'heure. Elle eut un petit cri en la trouvant, il était dix-neuf heures et quart.

C'est presque l'heure, venez vite ! S'impatienta-elle en les trainant dehors au pas de course.

Destiny n'avait aucune idée d'où est-ce qu'elles allaient mais suivit son amie malgré l'envie dévorante qu'elle avait d'examiner de plus près la bague qu'elle avait reçu.

Chapitre deux

Quand elles furent enfin arrêtées elles se retrouvèrent de l'autre côté du domaine de l'institut. De nombreuses filles étaient attroupées de chaque bord d'une allée. Celles qui débordaient sur l'allée étaient tout de suite reculée par le préfet. Voilà une chose que Destiny ne voulait pas faire. Elles étaient tellement nombreuses qu'il était vite débordé et ne pouvait plus gérer la situation.

Ils arrivent ! s'exclama Alyson.

Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne pouvais pas venir avec toi, je dois bosser mes maths, se plaint Anna pour la énième fois il semblerait.

Destiny vit tout de suite de quoi parler son amie. C'était le changement de classe, la section Éribé au grand complet se rendait aux bâtiments d'études. Ils n'étaient pas si nombreux.

Les gloussements s'intensifièrent et se transformèrent en un horrible brouhaha. Malheureusement pour elle, Charlie la vit et s'avança dans sa direction.

Ai-je une chance de connaitre ton nom cette fois ?

Elle s'appelle Destiny et moi c'est Alyson, répondit-t-elle avant que Destiny puisse dire le moindre mot.

Destiny… c'est peu commun, j'aime, susurra-t-il en s'approchant encore plus.

Certaines filles devinrent jalouses mais Charlie n'y prêtait pas attention. Le préfet allait vers lui quand quelqu'un l'appela le charmeur qui s'arrêta immédiatement. La personne qu'il l'avait appelé était un jeune un peu plus âgé que Destiny. Ses cheveux bruns assombrissaient son visage mais ses yeux émeraude ressortaient dans cette obscurité. Destiny crut voir de la tristesse dans son regard qui se transforma en étonnement quand il l'aperçut.

Il s'avança tendit le bras vers elle. Elle recula quand il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose. Toutes les personnes qui regardaient la scène se demandaient qu'est-ce qui se passer, le seul à comprendre était l'inconnu.

Destiny… tu ne me reconnais pas ? C'est moi ! Damon ! Supplia-t-il en prenant la tête son interlocutrice entre ses mains.

Ils étaient front contre front. Tout le monde étaient perdus, ils étaient tous bouche-bée devant le comportement dudit Damon. Destiny reprit rapidement ses esprits et s'écarta violement de lui.

Je ne te connais pas et je n'ai pas envie de savoir qui tu es, cracha-t-elle en partant vers son dortoir.

Elle n'aimait pas être le centre d'attention, elle n'y était pas habitué, au contraire.

Arrivée dans sa nouvelle maison, elle s'allongea sur l'un des sofas. Elle se demanda comment ce Damon connaissait son prénom. Elle ferma les yeux et revis la rue enneigée où elle avait failli mourir. Elle se redressa en sursaut, la respiration accélérée. Elle s'était endormie. Anna était en train de travailler sur la table du séjour. Elle avait remarqué le brutal réveil de son amie.

Tout va bien ?

Oui, j'ai juste revu le mur, commença Destiny, pourquoi tu ne travailles dans l'un des bureaux ?

Ils sont trop… individuels. J'aime travailler quand il y a du mouvement autour de moi.

Elle la comprit, elle-même ne pouvait travailler correctement autre part que sur son lit. Elle s'assit correctement et réfléchit. Pourquoi avait-elle eu cette vision maintenant ? Pourquoi son premier souvenir était-il venu la hanter ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée.

Alyson rentra tout à coup et plongea sur Destiny. Elle lui parla de Damon mais elle parle tellement vite que Destiny ne compris rien du tout. Elle reprit donc plus doucement.

D'où tu connais Damon, toi ?

Je ne l'ai jamais vu de ma vie, se défendit-elle comme si s'était de sa faute s'il l'avait confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre d'après elle.

Alors comment il connait ton prénom ? Rugit son amie.

Elle n'en savait rien mais lui fit part de sa théorie : il l'avait confondu avec une autre Destiny. Alyson n'était pas d'accord et déçu, elle aurait bien voulu pouvoir se rapprocher de la section Éribé grâce à son amie. Une idée naquit dans l'esprit d'Alyson, et s'ils s'étaient connus avant son amie se retrouve coincée dans la rue enneigée ? Destiny pouffa de rire en entendant ça. Impossible qu'il l'ait reconnu après sept ans, elle avait bien changé depuis, elle avait grandi.

Ce soir-là, ce fut Destiny qui prépara le diner, des pâtes à l'italienne et des œufs grecs et en dessert des donuts. Ses amies avaient tellement aimé qu'elles voulurent que ce soit elle qui cuisine tous les jours. Bien sûr, elle accepta, en échange elle n'aurait jamais à faire la vaisselle ou le ménage.

Comment as-tu appris à cuisiner aussi bien ? C'est quoi ton secret ? Demandèrent à tour de rôle ses amies.

Il n'y aucun secret, mon père est incapable de se faire à manger lui-même. C'est devenu une habitude.

Pendant que ses amies nettoyaient tout, Destiny se remit confortablement dans le canapé et zappa à la rechercher d'un bon programme télé. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, elle se leva et ouvrit. C'était Damon, elle allait fermer quand Alyson le vit et se précipita vers lui, soudainement rougissante. Destiny voulu retourner s'assoir lorsqu'il la rattrapa, ignorant totalement Alyson qui dut retourner aider Anna tout en observant ce qui se passer.

Tu n'as pas à être là, sors tout de suite. Je pensais avoir été clair tout à l'heure.

La visite surprise l'avait mise de mauvaise humeur. Il ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte et s'approcha encore, allant jusqu'à lui prendre la main. Une fois de plus, elle le rejeta.

Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Je sais que ça longtemps mais quand même. Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ce n'est pas ta place, tu devrais être avec nous. Tu vaux bien mieux qu'elles, s'énerva-t-il en pointant les amies de Destiny comme de la vermine. Tu n'es pas comme elles.

Alyson fut énormément surprise par le comportement de leur invité surprise. Elle ne l'aurait jamais cru comme ça. Étant le chef de dortoir de toute la section Éribé, elle l'avait cru très sérieux et surtout respectueux envers les autres. Anna qui ne le tenait pas admiration fut un peu moins choqué bien qu'elle ait laissé une assiette tomber en l'entendant. Destiny explosa, elle avait horreur qu'on s'en prenne à ses amies.

Ce qui est que sûr c'est qu'on vaut toutes mieux que toi. Et puis comment peux-tu nous juger ? Tu ne nous connais pas. Je ne sais pas comment tu connais mon prénom et je m'en fous. Maintenant dégage de chez nous ! Hurla-t-elle. Et ne t'approches plus jamais de nous !

Elle le jeta dehors et lui claqua la porte au nez. Le silence s'installa un instant seul le son de la télévision prouvait que le temps continué à avancer. Anna ramassa les morceaux de l'assiette cassée. Enfin Alyson pris la parole.

Non mais quel connard !

Ses amies approuvèrent. L'admiration d'Alyson pour la section Éribé en pris un coup mais ne disparut pas totalement. Elle continuait à dire qu'Ethan, un membre d'Éribé, était le plus bel homme de la terre et était différent des autres. La soirée se termina en éclat de rire et Damon était parti aux oubliettes. Elles l'avaient surnommé Damon le démon. Destiny s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres, elle n'avait pas remarqué la bague à son doigt.

Le lendemain matin Destiny fut réveillée vers neuf heures trente par des bruits de casseroles qui s'entrechoquaient. Elle descendit et vit Anna qui essayer de cuisiner. C'était un désastre. Elle la fit s'assoir et prépara à manger. Anna l'observa attentivement en espérant apprendre quelque chose, lorsqu'elle vit la bague de son amie.

Ta bague ne te dérange pas quand tu cuisines ?

Elle regarda sa main et y découvrit la bague. Elle était sûr de ne pas l'avoir mise.

Non, répondit-elle après un instant. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que je la portais.

Anna se leva et pris la main droite de son amie et observa le bijou. Elle l'adorait, comme elle adorait toutes les légendes qui pouvaient exister. Elle s'extasia devant, gêné, Destiny changeant de sujet.

Au fait, pourquoi tu faisais à manger ? Je croyais j'en étais en charge.

Destiny dormait tellement bien que son amie n'avait pas osé la réveiller. Alyson arriva vingt minutes après, propre et maquillé. Dans leur ancienne école, tout le monde pensait qu'elle belle sans rien faire mais c'était faux, elle devait très attention à elle. Il ne reste plus que une demi-heure pour que Anna et Destiny soit également prête. Ça aurait impossible si Anna ne pouvait pas prendre sa douche en moins de cinq minutes. En sortant du dortoir, Destiny se rendit compte qu'elle allait faire sa rentrée, elle commença à angoisser.

Elles arrivèrent en cours pile à l'heure. Tous les élèves étaient assis en groupe, certain sur des tables, aucun ne remarqua Destiny. C'était sans compter sur ses amies qui voulaient absolument qu'elle fasse sa présentation. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas encore de délégué pour demander l'attention de la classe. Elle se dit qu'elle était sauvé jusqu'à qu'elle voit le préfet et ses amies se dirigeaient vers lui. Quelques instants lui suffirent pour s'avancer vers Destiny et obtenir le silence des élèves, tous assis à leur place. Destiny essaya de se détendre.

Voici une nouvelle élève… débuta-t-il en se rendant compte qu'il ignorait son nom comme les autres.

Il alla donc s'assoir sans ajouter un mot en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air idiot.

Bonjour à tous, je suis Destiny Hoper, élève de la seconde Ouaidos.

Le silence répondit à sa déclaration. Tout le monde se demandait où il avait déjà entendit le nom Hoper. Puis comme un seul homme, tous s'exclamèrent en se souvenant du nom du proviseur. Pendant toute l'heure elle répondit aux questions de ses nouveaux camarades, qui concernaient pour la plupart des rumeurs. À l'heure suivante elle fit la connaissance de leur professeur d'anglais, elle-même anglaise, Mrs Clarterson.

En début de tous ces cours de la journée, elle passa les tests de niveau déterminant dans quelle groupe de soutient elle irait. À chaque fois elle le terminait si vite que les professeurs croyaient qu'elle était dans cet établissement uniquement parce qu'elle était la fille du directeur. Ils se rendaient bien vite compte de leur erreur, elle avait des meilleurs résultats que toutes les classes de secondes en moins de temps. Tous décidèrent qu'elle n'irait pas en groupe de soutien.

Le soir venu, Alyson la traina à nouveau jusqu'au portail menant au dortoir Éribé. Charlie lui adressa un clin d'œil. Damon se dirigea vers elle. Elle poussa un long soupir et ferma les yeux espérant qu'il ne serait plus là quand elle les rouvrirait. Mais il se trouva en face.

Où étais-tu toutes ces années ? Tu n'as pas pu m'oublier, même si ça fait peut-être plus de huit ans.

Elle leva la tête vers Damon en lui adressant un regard méprisant. Elle entendit des membres de la section nocturne s'énerver contre elle.

Je ne t'ai jamais vu, affirma Destiny, et je pensais déjà t'avoir dit de nous laisser tranquille. Tes cours vont commencer, libère le passage.

Elle partit sans se retourner. Les filles des classes Éther étaient toutes jalouses. Il partit également en jetant un dernier regard vers Destiny.

Tous les soirs, Alyson traina Destiny au portail Éribé. Damon l'observait de plus en plus intensément chaque soir mais ne s'approchait pas d'elle après avoir vu le regard noir qu'elle lui lançait. Elle observait comment se débrouiller le préfet chaque soir. Il n'aurait pas été là que ça n'aurait rien changé. Elle se demanda pourquoi son père avait lui confié cette tâche.

Le dimanche était enfin arrivé, Destiny et tous les autres élèves pouvaient enfin se détendre. Le téléphone sonna dans le dortoir numéro treize. Toutes ces habitantes sursautèrent, elles n'avaient même pas vu le petit combiné jusqu'à ce jour. Ce fut Anna qui décrocha en tremblant après avoir fait tomber son livre à terre. Personne d'autre que l'administration n'avait le numéro, toutes les personnes qui avaient entendu le téléphone un jour avaient été convoquées. Le silence régnait dans l'habitation lorsque la voix tremblante d'Anna s'éleva. D'une main tremblante, elle tendit la machine à Destiny et s'effondra dans le canapé. Destiny savait qu'elle n'avait rien pour mériter qu'on la convoque mais un boule se forma dans sa gorge quand elle prit la machine et la colla à son oreille. La voix joyeuse du proviseur atteint son cerveau, elle se détendit un peu.

Destiny ! S'exclama Steve. Allons quelque part aujourd'hui, passons un peu de temps en famille. D'accord ?

La peur de la jeune fille se transforma en exaspération. Il savait qu'elle aurait été morte de peur à l'idée d'être renvoyée. Elle s'irrita.

Une prochaine fois peut-être.

Si tu refuses tu auras une semaine de retenu pour avoir fait ta rentrée en retard.

Elle s'étouffa en entendant ça. On ne peut pas refuser une requête du directeur, c'est de l'abus de pouvoir. Elle ne lui fit pas la réflexion et accepta la proposition de son père. Elle raccrocha et remarqua que c'est amies l'entouraient, l'air inquiètes. Elle les rassura et partit enfiler un jean et un haut manche courte.

Elle retrouva son père dans son appartement privé, où elle-même avait grandi. Son père était habillé d'une combinaison de cuir. La curiosité de la jeune fille s'attisa. Ils sortirent du lieu scolaire par le train. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux. Les passagers avaient surement reconnus leur directeur malgré son accoutrement inhabituel. Par contre, Destiny étaient une inconnue pour la plupart d'entre eux. Elle se souvient alors qu'on l'avait prise plusieurs fois pour la petite amie du proviseur quand ils faisaient les coursent. Elle soupira, il le remarqua mais ne lui en fit pas le reproche. Il la taquina sans se préoccuper de l'image qu'il se donnait.

Steve arrête, j'en peux plus, pouffa-t-elle difficilement.

Il le fit et certains regards se détournèrent d'eux. À présent, ils pensaient qu'ils étaient juste frère et sœur. C'était en effet comme ça qu'ils se comportaient le plus souvent.

Il l'emmena jusqu'à sa voiture et démarra. Il n'avait toujours pas dit à sa fille où ils allaient. À l'arrière, elle vit une veste en cuir à sa taille, elle la mit. Le trajet dura près d'une heure, ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant une enseigne de moto cross. Le sourire de la jeune s'élargit, elle avait toujours rêvé de conduire un deux roues et d'en posséder un. Il le savait parfaitement. Ils choisirent chacun un bolide et le louèrent pour la journée.

Faites attention aux chutes, mademoiselle. Le jean ne protège pas aussi bien que le cuir, prévient le loueur.

Elle le remercia et alla sur la piste suivit de près par Steve. Après avoir bien regardé tout ce qu'elle devait connaître pour ne pas se tuer, elle démarra et poursuivit son père qui était déjà parti. Elle sentit le vent battre ses cheveux, elle adorait cette sensation. Elle accéléra encore, elle pouvait faire n'importe quoi, elle était complètement libre. Et vivante.

À la fin de la journée, ils étaient tous les deux fatigués. Destiny avait des crampes à force de sourire. Elle le remercia mille fois. Il adorait se sentir si proche d'elle.

Tu vas enfin m'appeler papa ? Tenta-t-il.

Elle rigola une fois de plus. Il lui posait souvent cette question, toujours sans résultat.

Je ne t'appellerais jamais comme ça, t'as à peine neuf ans de plus que moi.

Il se doutait qu'il aurait encore droit à cette réponse, mais ça l'amusait.

Sur la route du retour, la jeune fille s'endormit. Elle se réveilla seulement quand furent de retour sur le parking de la gare d'Istya. Elle bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il avait attendu son réveil pendant un bon quart d'heure. Il essayait de trouver le bon moyen de lui parler. Il n'en trouvait pas, il y alla donc direct.

Tu as réfléchis pour l'histoire des préfets ?

Elle arrêta tous ses mouvements. Elle avait compris pourquoi il l'avait invité. Il l'avait mise de bonne humeur pour la manipuler. Elle ne se laisserait pas faire.

C'est toujours non, trancha-t-elle en sortant du véhicule.

Elle avait pris le soin de claquer la portière. Elle entra dans la gare en courant à demi. Il sortit en vitesse et tenta de la rattraper après avoir fermé l'automobile. Le train était déjà sur le point de partir quand il réussit à y pénétrer. Il chercha du regard la jeune fille énervé. Elle était assise sur un tremplin à côté d'une portière. Il la rejoignît, elle fit comme s'il n'existait pas et regarda le paysage. Elle ne fit pas plus d'effort à la sortie. Au vue de tous les efforts que faisait sons père, elle pensa à lui reparler un jour.

───── ͼҨͽ ─────

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées. Le silence s'était installé entre Destiny et Steve. Elle passait tout son temps libre avec ses amies ou à travailler. Lui, demandait à tous professeurs de sa fille de ses nouvelles. Il avait enfin trouvé un professeur de mathématiques, bien qu'il n'arriverait pas tout de suite.

Une fois de plus, les filles agglutinaient devant le portail Éribé faisaient un boucan d'enfer. Elle les entendait de sa chambre. Elle savait que le dortoir était proche du lieu mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir les entendre. Elle ne pouvait plus se concentrer. Elle ferma son livre et sortit, elle allait régler le problème à la base.

Comme elle s'en doutait le préfet était débordé. Elle se dirigea vers les filles l'air énervé.

Vous voulez vous taire un peu, peu importe le bruit que vous ferez vos idoles ne vous remarqueront jamais.

Elle avait presque crié pour se faire entendre par le plus de monde possible. Certaines s'étaient tut, l'air choqué, d'autres s'était énervé en la voyant.

C'est facile à dire pour toi, il suffit que tu sois là pour que le Grand Damon viennes te voir personnellement, enragèrent ces filles. Sans parler du comportement de Charlie.

Destiny ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elles lui répondent. Sa colère monta d'un cran. D'autres filles s'avancèrent vers elle. La jeune énervée évita les premiers coups, elle attrapa celle qui réussit à la toucher.

Ça te fera une soirée de retenu, décida-t-elle.

Elle savait ça décision un peu extrême mais elle ne supportait qu'on la traite comme ça.

Et tu dis ça en tant que … ? Questionna la prisonnière pensant qu'elle n'aurait pas de réponse.

En tant que fille du proviseur et préfète.

En entendant ça, le préfet s'écroula à terre, sous le poids de toutes les filles qu'ils repoussaient. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas été prévenu qu'il était possible qu'elle devienne également préfète. Elle n'avait pas encore mis son insigne mais tout le monde la croyait sur parole. Toutes les filles partaient en voyant son regard énervé.

Le calme était enfin de retour devant le portail. Elle allait repartir quand le préfet la retenu par l'épaule. Il avait remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas l'insigne. Et il pensait que le directeur l'aurait prévenu s'il avait proposé le poste à quelqu'un. Il ne connaissait pas son insouciance.

Tu n'avais pas à m'aider, je me débrouille très bien seul.

Elle comprenait les soupçons de son interlocuteur. Elle savait aussi que son père ne lui avait rien dit et aussi qu'elle avait agi exactement comme il l'avait prévu. Ils se connaissaient par cœur. Elle s'énerva contre elle-même. Elle aurait dû se douter qu'il avait un plan de secours.

Au contraire, et si tu ne me crois pas va donc voir le proviseur, ça m'évitera de le faire moi-même.

Il comptait bien le faire. Il voulait encore parler avec sa soi-disant partenaire mais elle était partie avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Elle reprit sa lecture après avoir accroché son insigne sur la poitrine, à contre cœur. Le téléphone sonna. Il avait fait plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait prévu. Elle descendit et décrocha avant que ses amies aient eus le temps de s'approcher de l'engin.

Je suis ravi que tu ais changé d'avis, ma puce.

Elle ne répondit pas, elle lui en voulait. Il lui expliqua tous ses devoirs de préfet. Les patrouilles commençaient à vingt-deux heures trente après avoir les listes des élèves sortit sans permission après le couvre-feu se terminaient tous les jours à trois heures du matin. À deux heures trente la section Éribé retournait à son dortoir. Après les préfets devaient faire leurs rapports au directeur et lui donnaient la suite des retenu qui avait été données lors de la nuit.

Elle savait déjà tout ça. Elle raccrocha et alla cuisiner pour se calmer un peu. Elle servit ses amies et s'assis à son tour. Elles allaient commençaient à manger quand elles s'étouffèrent de surprise. Elles avaient vu l'insigne de son amie.

Depuis quand tu es préfète ? Étrangla-t-elle.

Depuis quelques heures… mon père m'a bien eue sur ce coup-là, termina-t-elle lentement.

Anna tomba de sa chaise, Alyson s'accrocha fermement à la table pour éviter la chute. Ce n'était jamais arrivé auparavant. À marquer dans les annales d'après Anna, approuvé par Alyson. Ce fut leur sujet principal de discussion durant le repas. Destiny s'échappa rapidement en voyant l'heure. Elle était presque en retard. Anna lui demanda quand est-ce qu'elle rentrée. Elle répondit simplement :

Heureusement que j'ai le lit à côté de la porte.

Elle prit les listes auprès des chefs de dortoir. Elle avait plus que cinq minutes pour se rendre là où les rondes de surveillance commençaient, devant le bâtiment principal d'étude.

Chapitre trois

Arrivé en retard à sa première ronde, il ne comprenait pas. Il ne l'aurait jamais fait. Elle arriva après dix minutes d'attentes. Au moins, elle avait pensé à prendre les listes, pensa-t-il. Il lui expliqua comment ils allaient procéder, chacun de son côté. Elle inclina la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle comprenait. La patrouille serait facilitée par la pleine lune ce jour-là. Elle était chanceuse. Il la laissait seule après, avant qu'elle ne lui pose des questions.

Elle ne voulait pas faire ce boulot de préfet. Elle regrettait d'avoir agis ainsi, si seulement elle n'avait pas été si susceptible. Elle pensa à ça toute la soirée, même en donnant ses premières retenues. À vingt-trois heures, toutes les filles qui étaient de sortis l'avait vue et en avait fait les frais.

Un vent froid la fit frissonner. Elle regarda sa montre, pas étonnant, il était déjà deux heures vingt. Elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Plus que quarante minutes à tenir se dit-elle. Une voix susurra à son oreille.

Bonsoir, jeune fille. T'ai-je manqué ?

Ça avait été plus fort que lui. Il avait senti son odeur et était sortis de cours sans prévenir personne. Il finissait par l'appeler la tentation, pour lui-même. Oui, elle était une vraie tentation pour lui. Il la désirait et surtout il désirait son sang, il savait que son meilleur ami était intéressé par elle. Une vraie obsession, mais depuis huit ans il voulait la voir. Depuis qu'elle était morte sans qu'il n'y croit. Il était prioritaire sur lui. Alors pourquoi était-il sortit ? Parce qu'il avait senti qu'il devait le faire. Comme si quelque chose l'avait forcé. Il voulait la gouter, pourtant il s'était promis de ne plus jamais le faire. Il l'avait suivie lors de sa patrouille discrètement, dans l'ombre. Puis il s'était rapproché et faillit craquer mais finalement il l'avait saluée en dévoilant son identité.

Elle l'avait reconnu. Ce n'était l'idiot de Damon mais elle ne voulait pas le voir non plus. Elle resta silencieuse, tournée vers lui, Charlie. Elle comprenait que toutes les filles de l'école aient le béguin pour lui. Elle le trouvait beau, elle aussi. Mais une part d'elle lui disait de rester le plus éloigné possible et une autre voulait qu'elle s'en rapproche et lui disait que s'était la chose la plus normale à faire. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, mais une chose était sure elle voulait savoir où elle l'avait déjà vue.

On s'est déjà vu quelque part ?

Il ne comprenait pas la question. Bien sûr qu'il s'était déjà vu, il était dans le même institut. Il se demanda si elle malade ou si fatigué qu'elle délirait. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Elle s'était retournée, au loin on pouvait voir la section Eribé rentrait se reposer. Le second préfet s'avançait vers eux.

Elle n'était pas du tout fatiguée. Elle avait senti une nouvelle grande vague de froid. Le préfet n'avait pas l'air d'excellente humeur. Destiny se rendit compte qu'elle ne connaissait toujours pas son nom. Elle allait lui demander quand il la prit de cours.

Charlie, tu sais qu'ils te cherchent depuis tout à l'heure, s'exaspéra-t-il. Vous n'avez pas le droit de sortir du bâtiment des cours, je devrais même avoir à te le dire.

Charlie ne lui répondit pas et partit en silence tout simplement. Destiny se demanda ce qu'il avait, peut-être avait-il un problème et qu'il voulait qu'elle l'aide. Elle réfléchit à d'autre hypothèse mais aucune ne semblaient la convaincre. Elle se retourna et vit que le préfet était encore là.

Au fait, je ne sais même pas qui tu es.

Il sembla surpris. Après plusieurs semaines cours il avait cru qu'elle connaissait les noms de tout le monde.

Je suis Peter Stonns, comme tu le sais déjà surement j'ai suis préfet depuis la rentrée.

Il avait ajouté ça sans s'en rendre compte. Au fond de lui, il n'avait pas apprécié qu'on lui donne une partenaire, surtout si elle n'était pas ponctuelle.

Elle n'avait pas fait attention, elle avait encore froid.

Tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait froid depuis tout à l'heure ?

Il avait vu ça comme une tentative pour ne pas aller faire son rapport. Il la traina jusqu'au bureau. Dès qu'elle y entra l'air se réchauffa légèrement, mais assez pour qu'elle réussisse à comprimer ses frissons. Ils firent leurs rapports en vitesse. Peter put partir directement mais le directeur retient sa fille. Il avait remarqué qu'elle n'agissait pas normalement. Elle lui dit pourquoi en oubliant qu'elle était en colère contre lui.

Et depuis combien de temps as-tu si froid ?

Elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention. Elle réfléchir quelques instants pour s'en rappeler.

Depuis que j'ai vu Charlie, je crois.

Il sembla comprendre quelque chose mais ne dit rien et la congédia.

Elle s'effondra sur son lit en arrivant au dortoir, ses amies étaient déjà profondément endormies. Elle eut à peine le temps de se changer avant de suivre leur exemple. Elle fit un rêve cette nuit-là. Elle était dans un grand couloir sans fenêtre, richement décoré de chandelier d'or. Elle se voyait elle-même, plus jeune. Elle marchait accompagné d'une femme dont le visage lui était inconnu, Destiny les suivi. Elle disparut après avoir parcouru une dizaine de mètres. La petite ne le remarqua pas. Elle arriva devant un petit garçon et lui fit signe de se taire, qu'il ne devait jamais dire qu'il l'avait vue. Le vert des yeux du petit garçon rappela ceux de quelqu'un d'autre, les cheveux aussi. Elle se dit que s'était impossible mais l'appela quand même.

Charlie ?

Le petit leva les yeux vers elle et tout disparu progressivement. Elle se retrouva dans le noir le plus complet. Elle entendait une voix plus loin. Elle lui demandait de se faire plus forte car elle ne la comprenait pas. C'était la voix de Damon, elle disait en boucle :

Tu vaux mieux qu'elles, tu n'es pas comme elles. Tu es bien plus qu'une simple humaine. Tu es comme nous.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, couverte de sueur. Dans la salle de bain, elle s'aspergea d'eau. Elle repensait à son rêve, surtout à la fin. Au fond, elle savait que la section Éribé n'était pas comme la Éther. Sinon pourquoi les séparaient ? Elle voulait savoir pourquoi et allait le découvrir d'elle-même. Une seule chose était sûr dans son esprit, elle n'était pas comme eux.

Il était huit heures trente. Elle ne pouvait plus dormir. Dans la salle de bain, un bruit sourd retenti. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était morte de faim. Elle fit le petit déjeuner et laissa les parts de ses amies sous un plat en verre. Une heure plus tard elle était prête à sortir. Elle alla dans le bureau de Steve. Elle voulait voir les dossiers Éribé, trouver la raison de la création de cette classe de nuit. Déjà pourquoi leurs cours étaient-ils de nuit ? Le directeur était déjà là quand elle arriva. Il refusa de la laisser voir quoique ce soit sur la section. Elle pouvait s'occupait uniquement des classes du jour. Elle allait devoir chercher sans l'aide de son père comme elle le soupçonnait. Il devait vouloir lui cacher quelque chose.

À l'heure du déjeuner, elle raconta à ses amies ce qu'elle avait fait avant d'aller en cours. Anna voulu absolument l'aider, elle avait surtout retenu le « bien plus qu'humain ». Elle était passionnée par le surnaturel. Destiny n'y croyait pas une seconde mais avouer que les paroles de Damon avait été étrange. Alyson était trop occupé à s'extasier devant le dénommé Ethan qu'elle n'était pas sûr d'avoir le temps de les aider.

Le soir venu, elle voulut commencer les recherches. Mais par où commencer ? Elle n'avait aucun indice. Anna et Alyson étaient partit faire les courses. Elle avait déjà fait son travail de préfète, elle était plus efficace que Peter. Toutes les filles avaient peur de son statut de préfète et de fille du directeur. Ses devoirs étaient déjà faits sur une semaine. Elle essaya de lister tout ce qu'elle savait sur la section Éribé mais elle se rendit bien vite compte qu'elle juste que Damon avait l'air de dire qu'ils étaient plus important et qu'elle l'était aussi.

Ses amies rentrèrent, elle les aida à ranger. Elles partagèrent les dépenses, puis Anna se plongea dans un livre qu'elle venait d'acheter. Destiny regarda le titre « Créatures et Légendes de la Nuit », un vrai pavé, plus de mille cinq cents pages. Apparemment, elle cherchait dans ses livres documentaires fantastiques.

Quelques jours passèrent avant qu'elle ne trouve quelque chose. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup temps pour ses recherches entres ces cours et son travail. Tous les jours, Damon la regardait intensément. Elle l'ignorait royalement. Charlie lui se faisaient très discret et personne ne le remarquait, sauf une. Destiny ne savait pas où cherchait, de prise de désespoir s'était mise à chercher les significations des noms de classes de l'institut. Héméra signifiait la lumière terrestre dans la mythologie. Steve s'était servi de la même comparaison que dans le siècle des Lumières. Le savoir est la lumière la plus précieuse de ce monde, il nous permet d'être libres de nos choix. Éther signifie la lumière des astres. Le nom contenait en lui les horaires de la section. Le soleil est l'astre le plus proche de la Terre. Ouaidos avait était plus difficile à trouver. Elle n'était pas sûr de ce qu'elle avait trouvé. Ouaidos était le soldat sorti de terre, l'un des spartoi. Éribé, les ténèbres, ça lui donnait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle réfléchit, elle avait eu froid avec Peter. Peut-être était-il comme eux ? Savoir ça ne l'aider pas plus.

Anna, elle, avait fait une liste de créature qu'ils pouvaient être. En tête il y avait les Léviathans, des créatures qui peuvent créer des tempêtes et différents vents. Ils venaient aussi de la mythologie grecque. Destiny n'était pas convaincue par cette hypothèse. Même si elle avouait que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée.

Une semaine plus tard, Destiny n'avait rien d'autre. Elle faisait ses devoirs quand un livre tomba de la table de nuit d'Anna. Elle alla le ramasser, il s'était ouvert. Elle regarda le titre de la page : « Les maîtres de la nuit, les Vampires ». Vampire, voilà un mot qui déclenchait une sombre et magnifique symphonie en elle. Elle lue toute la chronique, ce n'était qu'un assemblement de toute les légendes les plus connues.

La propriétaire du livre rentra d'un cours de soutien quand elle eut finis sa lecture. C'était la première fois qu'elle en avait et à la vue de la mine dépité de son amie, Destiny devina que ça ne c'était pas très bien passer. Anna demanda si elle ne préféré pas être son professeur particulier à la place du professeur qui venait d'arriver à l'entendre. Elle déclina l'offre. La nouvelle arrivante chercha son livre et le trouva enfin dans les mains de sa meilleure amie.

Pourquoi as-tu mon livre ? Demanda-t-elle, curieuse, en voyant la page sur les vampires qu'elle n'avait pas encore lu, à son plus grand malheur.

Je… commença-t-elle.

Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Dès qu'elle avait vu le titre, elle s'était plongée dedans.

Je crois que je suis devenu passionnée des vampires.

Elle-même, elle trouvait ses propos étranges. Anna n'avait rien remarqué, étant elle-même accroc. Elle voulait en rencontrer un, cette pensée effraya Destiny. Rien que l'idée qu'on lui suce le sang la dégouté, les moustiques la dégouté. Et si en plus les morsures de vampire te transforment, non merci ça va aller.

Durant la discussion le temps avait continué à avancer sans qu'elles ne le remarquent. Alyson était restée devant la télé pendant tout ce temps, affamé elle alla voir ses amies.

Les filles, ce n'est pas le tout mais il est vingt-deux trente et je crève de faim.

Destiny vérifia l'heure sur sa montre. Elle avait dit vrai. Elle se précipita dehors en jurant.

Je suis désolé, il faudra vous faire à manger vous-même ce soir. Il va me tuer.

Pour arranger les choses, la préfète n'arrivait pas à mettre la main sur son insigne. La panique la gagnait, ses amies la rassurait en lui disant que Peter ne lui ferait rien, qu'il l'appréciait.

Il ne m'apprécie pas moi, il adore son travail, c'est tout, les contredit-elle, son insigne à la main. Au début, il était vexé que je vienne l'aider. Maintenant il s'y ai fait.

Il était déjà parti pour ses rondes quand Destiny arriva enfin au point de rendez-vous. Elle n'en était pas étonnée, il respectait toujours à la lettre les horaires du travail de préfet. Elle partit à sa recherche, même si elle savait qu'elle allait être sermonnée. Il fallait bien qu'il sache qu'elle était venue. Elle ne vit aucune personne hors de son dortoir ce soir-là. Peter avait fait vite son travail. Il était toujours introuvable. Elle se demanda s'il n'était pas rentré plus tôt.

Elle se reposa près d'un point d'eau. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel. La majorité des étoiles étaient cachées par des nuages et la lune était absente. Elle n'y voyait rien depuis le début de la soirée, elle comprenait pourquoi maintenant. Elle s'était un peu blessée en faisant sa patrouille dans les bois. Elle sourit pour elle-même en pensant que si la classe Éribé était composés de vampires, ils seraient déjà là pour la dévorer. Les légendes des vampires la faisaient rire aussi. Aucun être ne pouvait vivre sans soleil, d'après elle. Impossible qu'ils existent. Une voix apparue dans les ténèbres qui l'entourait.

Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ?

Elle se tourna pourvoir à qui elle avait à faire. Il était enfin là, depuis le temps qu'elle le cherchait. Elle lui répondit les légendes sur les créatures fantastiques. Elle voulut savoir pourquoi il lui posait cette question.

Parce que tu as un joli sourire, tout simplement. Dommage qu'on ne le voit pas pendant les heures de cours, ajouta-t-il.

Destiny était contente qu'il ne lui fasse pas de remarque. Ce plaisir fut de courte durée.

Je t'ai attendu tout à l'heure. Où étais-tu ?

Je discutais avec Anna et je n'ai pas vu le temps passé.

Il sembla se demander qui était Anna. Il avoua à sa collègue qu'il confondait toujours ses deux amies.

Ils discutèrent encore pendant quelques minutes. Peter avait l'air d'avoir du mal à se concentrer sur la discussion mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Destiny n'était plus du tout fatiguée. Elle se releva pour retourner travailler. À cet instant une odeur frappa Peter avec plus de force encore que lors de la discussion. Il agrippa le poignet de sa collègue. Elle se retourna et vit ses yeux injectaient de sang et s'éclaircirent au point de croire qu'il pouvait voir bien plus que d'autres. Il la lâcha. On aurait dit que Peter se retenait et en souffrait. Destiny ne fit plus attention à ses yeux qui l'effrayaient et se rapprocha de lui. Lui s'éloignait, la suppliait de partir et de le laisser seul. Elle ne le fit pas. Ils tombèrent dans l'eau quand il prit le visage de la jeune fille dans ses et la fit reculer. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. La respiration du jeune homme était saccadée, il serait les dents. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle les vit. Quatre énormes crocs, elle en était sûr, ils pouvaient arracher n'importe quelle partie d'un corps sans le moindre effort. Elle était prise de terreur, elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Il l'allongea dans l'eau et se mit à califourchon sur elle. Il se rapprocha lentement de sa nuque. Une part de lui-même lutter encore contre le monstre assoiffé qu'il était. Elle n'arrivait pas à penser, elle ne comprenait rien. Ou plutôt elle refusait d'y croire.

Il allait la mordre, combler sa soif, quand le bruit d'une arme qu'on charge se fit entendre. Il releva la tête et se figea. Quelqu'un que Destiny ne pouvait voir jeta une cigarette à terre et l'écrasa. Elle se demanda si elle était sauvée ou si c'était seulement provisoire. Sans y penser, elle comprit que Peter était le soldat sorti de terre dans la section Éther et que s'était lui qui avait donné son nom à leur classe. Penser à ça à un tel moment, elle ne se comprenait pas. La terreur lui faisait-elle perdre la raison ? Est-ce que la personne qui était derrière elle était une illusion ? Est-ce qu'elle était déjà en train de mourir ? Non, ce n'était que son désir de tout savoir sur tout qui avait ressurgit. Une voix grave surgit dans le dos de la jeune apeurée.

Les démons de minuit sont de sortie, on dirait.

Destiny n'avait pas reconnu la voix, mais elle était sûr qu'elle appartenait à un homme. Elle voulut demander qui était cette personne, aucun mot ne put sortir de ses cordes vocales. Elle remarqua que des larmes c'étaient mises à couler sur ses joues. Elle ne les essuya pas, elle avait trop peur que le moindre mouvement la tue. Elle se trouva pathétique et faible. Elle n'avait jamais voulu avoir aussi peur, elle avait tout fait pour que ça n'arrive pas. Elle n'était pas préparée contre ce qu'elle croyait impossible.

Peter n'avait toujours pas bougé, il fixait le nouvel arrivant. L'inconnu en profita pour attraper Destiny et la tenir contre lui tout en pointant son arme sur le démon. Un fusil d'après ce que Destiny put voir, elle gardé la tête baissée et tenait à peine sur ses jambes.

Ça va, Dess ? Rien de cassé ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Peu de personne connaissait son surnom. Elle devait déjà connaître son sauveur depuis longtemps. Elle chercha qui il pouvait être, il y avait une seule possibilité. Ça ne pouvait pas être son père alors c'était l'un de ses amis. Elle n'y avait pas tellement de possibilité. C'était l'ami de la famille avec qui elle était proche Jefferson -Jeff- Carter, son parrain. Destiny le croyait à l'étranger.

Elle l'entendit enlever la sécurité de son arme. Il allait tirer sur Peter, un élève de l'institut. Le corps de Destiny réagit de lui-même et dévia l'armement de sa cible quelque seconde avant qu'elle ne fasse feu.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Hurla Jefferson, énervé d'avoir loupé sa cible. C'est un vampire, tu l'as bien vu ?

C'est aussi un élève d'Héméra et il n'y aura pas de mort ici ! Répliqua-t-elle.

Elle refusait de croire que les vampires existaient dans le monde réel. Pourquoi Jeff voulait-il les tuer ? Il était un simple mathématicien de grande renommée, à sa connaissance. Elle avait tort, elle comprit bien vite. Il y avait tout un monde dont elle ignorait tout, pourtant elle en était très proche. Il visa Peter à nouveau.

Il doit mourir, insista-t-il.

Monsieur Carter… souffla Peter, plein de respect.

Ils se connaissaient déjà, Jeff l'avait presque élevé pendant une certaine période. Au fond, ça blessé Jeff de devoir le tuer. Mais il savait aussi que le petit garçon qu'il avait connu, était mort depuis longtemps. Il serra les dents, cette fois elle le n'arrêtera pas, à son grand regret.

Peter Stonns, ancien apprenti exterminateur, je vais mettre fin à ta vie de vampire.

Elle lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Peter en profita pour s'échapper. Quelqu'un arriva en courant, Jeff se remit à crier.

Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? As-tu conscience qu'il a failli te tuer ?

Elle ne faisait que devoir de préfet, la défendit la voix de Steve. Elle protégeait un élève de son institut.

Il avait entendu le premier coup de feu et avait accouru. Il se doutait que ça arriverait un jour ou l'autre. Jeff les traita de fou et leur répéta des millions de fois que les vampires étaient tous dangereux. Steve réussi à le faire taire quand il lui fit comprendre qu'avant ce soir-là, la jeune fille ne savait rien sur les vampires, pas même leur existence.

Elle était trempée et sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Elle lâcha prise et s'évanouie. Les deux hommes arrêtèrent instantanément de se disputer. Ils la ramenèrent dans son dortoir. Elle était comme endormis sur le canapé où ils l'avaient déposée. Elle allait avoir une nuit agité, ce ne sera surement pas la dernière.

Chapitre quatre

Le lendemain, Destiny n'alla pas en cours, Anna et Alyson partirent sans elle. Elle était encore fatiguée. Elle avait rêvé de vampires cette nuit-là. Elle se demanda si la scène avec Peter était aussi un rêve. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, ce n'était pas un rêve sinon pourquoi n'avait-elle pas dormit dans son lit ? Elle essaya de se rendormir. Impossible, elle pensait à bien trop de chose en même temps. Le téléphone sonna, surement son père, pensa-t-elle. Elle laissa retentir la sonnerie jusqu'au bout. Elle ne voulait parler à personne. Elle pensa à ses amies qui devaient s'inquiéter de son comportement. Elle se demandait si elle pouvait leurs en parler. La croyaient-elles ? Elle connaissait déjà la réponse à cette question. Elle aussi, elle n'y aurait pas cru une seconde si on lui avait dit que les vampires existaient jusqu'à la nuit dernière. Elle se demanda si toute la section Éribé était des vampires également.

À dix heures, Destiny monta dans sa chambre et pris tous les livres sur les créatures mythiques qu'elle trouva. Elle voulait savoir si ce qu'ils racontaient été vrai. Non, une bonne partie devrait être fausse, l'eau n'avait rien fait à Peter quand ils étaient tombés. Si les vampires existaient est-ce que les hybrides, les sirènes, les centaures et toutes ces autres créatures sont-elles aussi réel ? Elle se demanda pourquoi elle était la seule à ne pas être au courant dans son entourage. Qu'on ne lui dise pas avant l'avait blessée. Pourquoi lui avoir caché ça ? Comment ? Destiny avait bien d'autres questions sans réponse. Elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un, elle ne pouvait pas se taire en gardant elle un tel secret.

Elle ne se rendit pas compte du temps qui passait. Il était déjà quatorze heures vingt quand elle sortit des bouquins d'Anna et de ses pensées. Elle se dépêcha de se préparer pour suivre ses cours de l'après-midi. Ses muscles lui faisaient mal à force d'être resté immobile. Elle mourrait de faim également, mais elle n'avait plus le temps. Elle arriva, à bout de souffle, juste avant la sonnerie. Elle repéra facilement ses amies, elles étaient inquiètes mais le lui cachaient. Peter était là aussi, il s'avança vers Destiny. Elle s'assit rapidement entre ses deux amies pour l'éviter. Il fit la moue et se plaça juste derrière elle. Une essence de peur s'encra en elle. Oui, depuis la nuit précédente la peur ne l'avait toujours pas quittée. Elle s'était accentuée quand elle avait vu Peter. Elle aurait dut se douter qu'il serait là, lui aussi était un élève. Elle commença à trembler. Alyson le vit.

Tu as froid ? Tu n'aurais pas dû venir si tu es malade.

Destiny lui fit un sourire rassurant et se contenta de maîtriser ses frissons. Oui, tout allait bien, il n'allait pas l'attaquer devant tant de témoins, pensa-t-elle.

Quelqu'un entra dans la salle de classe et le silence se fit. Destiny regarda qui était le nouvel arrivant et tomba de sa chaise en le reconnaissant. C'était Jeff, pourquoi était-il là ? Il s'installa au bureau du professeur pendant que la jeune fille se relevait. Elle ne voulait pas croire qu'il était là pour donner cours. Elle se secoua la tête pour se remettre en les idées en place, elle ne pouvait rien y faire, c'était trop tard. Elle vit Anna comme pétrifiait de peur. Peter avait-il fait quelque chose ? Non, il était toujours derrière elle. Destiny réfléchit aux possibles raisons de la réaction de sa complice. Jeff devait être le professeur de son cours de soutien. Elle allait devoir le supporter au moins sept heures par semaine, elle la plaignait. Destiny se souvient des cours particuliers avec lui, ça avait été horrible. Neuf heures de mathématiques par jour, elle n'avait pas apprécié. Elle faisait partie des meilleurs du pays d'après Jefferson. Son moral pris un nouveau coup, elle connaissait déjà par cœur les cours qu'il allait leur donner. Il faisait un discourt d'encouragement pour suivre ses cours.

Enfin, si vous réussissez à comprendre mes cours dans leur intégralité, vous ferez partit des meilleur. Et pour vous motivez, sachez la meilleure élève que j'ai eu a votre âge, commença-t-il tandis qu'elle le fusillait du regard. Et pourrais déjà être à la tête d'une grande entreprise si elle ne s'entêtait pas à continuer le lycée alors qu'elle a un niveau supérieur.

Destiny avait du mal à retenir ses rougissements et sa rage. Elle les maudissait, lui et le proviseur. Il avait deviné sa réaction. Il sourit à lui-même en écrivant un problème de révision au tableau. Les vampires passèrent au second plan pendant une heure dans l'esprit de Destiny, elle était trop occupée à insulter intérieurement son nouveau professeur et son employeur.

Le suivant cours fut annulé, il y avait trop de vent pour faire du sport. Les élèves en profitèrent pour aller faire un tour en ville. Alyson lui avait bien proposé d'aller faire les magasins avec elles, mais Destiny avait refusé, ce qui choqua Alyson. C'était la première fois qu'elle refusait de venir avec ses amies. En général, c'était plutôt Anna qui restait en arrière. Elles s'inquiétèrent encore un peu plus pour la jeune fille.

Pendant qu'elles étaient parties, Destiny pris son temps pour retourner à son habitat. Autour d'elle tout le monde se dépêchait de se mettre à l'abri. Pour une fois, elle apprécia le vent dans ses cheveux. Elle pensait à tellement de choses en même qu'elle en avait mal à la tête. Ses repères s'étaient effondrés, elle ne savait plus où était la limite entre rêve et réalité. Elle s'abattu sur son lit, elle était épuisée, paradoxalement elle n'avait rien fait de la journée. Elle était mal installée, l'un des livres qu'elle n'avait rangé lui entrait dans le dos. Elle ne l'enleva pas, elle ne voulait plus bouger.

Elle entendit la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir. Elle avait oublié de la fermer à clé. Elle n'alla pas voir qui était entré, c'était surement ses amies. Elle pensa que si quelqu'un voulait la voir, il n'aurait qu'à venir la voir. Elle ne savait pas quel heure il était, elle avait perdu toute notion du temps. Elle sentit son lit s'affaisser. Quelqu'un s'était assis à côté d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas voir qui. Une main caressa ses cheveux, un frisson la parcouru. Elle se tourna et le vit. Un grognement sortis de sa gorge, c'était déjà une mauvaise journée, elle n'avait besoin de le voir en plus.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, démon ?

Il était content qu'elle lui adresse la parole. Il n'était pas sûr d'apprécié son surnom mais ne fit aucune remarque. Il savait que ce qu'elle vivait ne devait pas être simple. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'écouter, d'après lui. Mais ce n'était pas la raison de sa visite. Le proviseur voulait les voir. Quand il lui dit, elle alla se cacher sous sa couette. Elle ne voulait pas y aller, regarder son père avec qui elle était censée tout partager.

Je ne partirais pas sans toi, insista-t-il.

Il fallait s'en douter, le directeur lui avait bien dit que Destiny devait impérativement venir.

Aller vient ! Courage. On va tout t'expliquer.

Elle se releva brutalement, même lui savait.

Tu sais ? Comment se fait-il que tu saches pour les vampires et pas moi ?

Disons que c'est plus pratique de savoir quand on en est un, sourit-il.

Elle replongea sous la couette. Elle avait peur de comprendre. Elle demanda si toute la section Éribé en était aussi en un chuchotement. Il l'avait entendue, il confirma ses dires en s'allongeant contre elle. Ce contact la surprise et la gêna malgré la couverture entre eux. Il s'écarta d'elle.

Je te promets que nous ne sommes pas dangereux.

Elle n'en était pas si sûr en repensant à Peter. La peur qu'elle éprouvait à son sujet remonta à la surface. Cette fois elle ne comprima pas ses tremblements. Il essaya de la calmer en changeant de sujet.

Pourquoi agis-tu comme si tu ne me connaissais pas ? Tu n'as quand même pas perdu la mémoire ?

Elle en avait marre de lui dire toujours la même chose. L'exaspération remplaça la peur.

Je ne te connais pas, je le saurais si je connaissais des vampires depuis autant de temps que tu le prétends.

La remarque le fit sourire de nouveau. Il embrassa le dos de Destiny à travers l'épais tissu, elle ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte. Il ne lui répondit pas, elle n'aimait pas ce silence, elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait être attaqué à tout moment. Elle combla ce silence.

Avec qui me confonds-tu ?

Il ne s'était pas attendus à ce qu'elle lui pose cette question.

Il s'agissait de son amie d'enfance. Elle était supposée morte depuis plus de huit. Elle avait le même prénom que Destiny et lui ressemblait comme une jumelle. Il n'arrivait pas à les dissocier, pour lui, elles étaient une seule et unique personne. Il s'entêtait dans cette idée. Ça avait le don d'énervé gentiment la jeune fille mais aussi de la faire rire.

Je te dis que ce n'est pas possible. Je ne suis pas elle. Le proviseur m'a adoptée il y a à peine sept ans. Je n'aurais jamais survécu toute seule dans la rue autant de temps, pas à cette âge, fit-elle remarquer. Et puis regarde-moi, je ne suis pas un vampire.

Il savait ce qu'elle disait vrai. Les dates ne correspondaient pas. Il se rappela la raison de sa présence dans cette chambre. Il allait parler quand elle le prit de court et lui demanda pourquoi il voulait tant qu'elle soit son amie d'enfance. Il garda le silence un instant.

Parce que… je me suis rendu compte que je l'aimais qu'après sa disparition. E je continus à l'aimer encore aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-il. Ne le dit à personne, personne ne le sait sauf toi et une autre.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il voulait entendre son histoire, à elle. Mais il savait qu'ils étaient attendu depuis déjà un bon bout de temps.

Il régla le problème de façon radical. Il la sortit du lit et la porta comme un sac sur l'épaule. Elle fut étonnée par ce comportement, elle s'étrangla à moitié en rigolant et en lui disant de la remettre à terre. C'est à ce moment-là que ses amies rentèrent de leur course. Damon ne les avait pas entendues arriver. Elles restèrent bouche-bée devant la scène.

On… est convoqué chez le proviseur, commença Destiny. Je reviens dès que possible.

Ses amies hochèrent la tête et Damon fit sortir la troisième fille présente. Elle était rouge de honte.

Il devait encore être tôt, les élèves de la section Éther étaient encore dehors. Toutes les filles s'arrêtaient pour voir celui qui accompagnait Destiny mais ne s'avançaient pas vers lui, elles ne voulaient pas avoir de retenu. Il ne lui parlait plus, elle non plus. Il avait peur de l'avoir blessé quand il l'avait portée. Elle lui en voulait, surtout parce que ses amies les avait vus. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus peur des vampires, pas en sa présence. Il ne savait comment arranger les choses quand il tenta le tout pour le tout.

Patate.

Elle l'avait entendu mais pas compris alors il se répéta, jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne.

Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, s'énerva-t-elle en le frappant aimablement.

Pendant un instant, il avait cru qu'elle était vraiment énervée. Son sourire le rassura. Ils s'appréciaient, l'un plus que l'autre. L'autre restait sur ses gardes sans y faire attention, il restait un vampire. Ils allèrent d'un pas tranquille au bureau du proviseur.

Quand ils arrivèrent, ils firent face à des visages impatients. Peter était là, Destiny se cacha de lui derrière Damon. Malheureusement pour elle, il l'avait remarqué, comme tout le monde. Ils la rassurèrent tous après avoir des remarques sur le temps qu'elle avait pris pour venir. Destiny ignora tout ce que lui dit son père. Bien sûr, il savait qu'elle réagirait comme ça. Elle demanda quelle était la raison de sa présence.

Quelle question ! Pouffa Damon. Tu as besoin de parler, d'en parler et de savoir.

Elle savait qu'il avait raison, mais elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne voulait pas partager ses sentiments avec eux, elle voulait le faire avec ses amies. Ils attendaient ses questions, elles ne vinrent pas tout de suite, mais arrivèrent toutes en même temps.

Pourquoi je ne suis au courant de rien ? Pourquoi on ne m'a rien dit avant ? Pourquoi sont-ils là ? Pourquoi Jeff a tant effrayé Peter ? Pourquoi est-il dans la section Éther ?

Elle avait dit ça en un souffle. Elle se rendit compte de la réalité avec ces questions. Ils existaient, ces êtres du diable.

Son père n'eut d'autre argument que même si il lui en avait parlée plus tôt elle ne l'aurait pas cru, elle le savait. Mais s'il l'avait fait, elle ne pourrait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. Steve avait toujours sût pour les vampires. Sa prédisposition avait été d'être taillé pour être un exécuteur de vampires. L'assemblée des exécuteurs l'avait recueilli pour tuer les vampires hors de contrôle. Il avait été élevé pour tuer. Jeff était au courant parce qu'il en était encore un, ils s'étaient rencontré là-bas. Steve s'était enfui, il ne supportait pas de tuer sans raison, les vampires ne lui avait jamais fait de mal. Jefferson avait partagé ce point de vue pendant un temps, mais plus maintenant. C'est parce que Jeff a l'autorisation de le tuer que Peter avait pris peur en le voyant.

L'assemblée avait pour but de protéger la population sans l'affoler en lui dévoilant l'existence des vampires. Très peu de personne connaissait la vérité, et ils étaient reliés d'une manière ou d'une autre à cet organisme. L'assemblée devait aussi réunir et unifier les interventions des exécuteurs, mais ils en existent encore des dits « sauvages », ceux qui tue les vampires sans raison à l'image de la connue Buffy Summers.

Peter avait reçu la formation pour devenir exécuteur. Jeff avait été son professeur, jusqu'à qu'il devienne un vampire, cinq ans auparavant. Elle ne sût rien de plus sur l'histoire macabre de Peter. Elle se demanda comment il était devenu un vampire, comment on devient un vampire.

Comme Peter, les vampires de la section Éribé étaient là pour suivre leurs études. Ils pouvaient rester là autant de temps qu'ils le souhaitaient, leurs vies étant plus longues. Ils voulaient aussi cohabiter avec les humains et ne plus survire à leurs dépens. Pour ce faire, ils avaient réussi à synthétiser du sang. Ce produit était encore à l'essai et incomplet, mais ça leur permettaient de rester dans l'académie sans être un danger pour les autres. Ce sang synthétique se présentait sous la forme d'une pilule effervescente, ils l'appelaient IBJ, Immediate Blood Juice. Si Peter avait attaqué Destiny le jour d'avant, c'était parce qu'étant anciennement humain, il avait beaucoup de mal à contrôler sa soif.

Jeff voulait que Destiny apprenne à combattre les vampires. Steve était contre, son but n'était pas d'anéantir les vampires mais vivre en paix avec eux. Peter et Damon étaient plutôt du même avis que Jefferson mais ne l'avouaient pas. Ils avaient changé le sujet de la conversation avant qu'elle ne puisse poser de nouvelles questions. Ils ne voulaient qu'elle sache tout, tout de suite.

Elle a au moins besoin d'avoir quelque chose pour lui indiquer la présence des vampires ! Insista Jeff.

Si il insistait autant c'est parce qu'il avait faillis mourir à cause de son ignorance, d'après ce que Destiny compris du moins.

Si tel objet existait, ça se saurait et tu n'aurais pas de boulot.

Destiny voulait prendre la parole, il s'agissait d'elle tout de même. Elle ne pouvait pas, les deux adultes ne lui portaient plus aucune attention. Damon s'était adossé au mur et ne cachait pas son ennuie. Peter le fusillait du regard, pour une raison qui échappa à Destiny. Elle essaya d'attirer l'attention de son père et de son parrain mais rien ne fonctionna. Elle finit par exploser.

Je n'ai pas besoin de quoique ce soit pour savoir si je suis en présence d'un vampire ou pas !

Les adultes s'étaient stoppée, Damon avait relevé la tête, Peter fixait maintenant Destiny. Ils voulaient comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Parlait-elle des uniformes différents ? Pourtant elle devait bien savoir qu'il y avait des vampires en dehors de l'académie aussi.

Vous n'avez pas remarqué qu'en présence d'un vampire, l'air devient glacial ? S'étonna-t-elle.

Il y eu un instant de silence. Tout le monde essayait d'intégrer l'information. Non, aucun humain n'avait été victime de froid à l'approche d'un vampire. Destiny reprit la parole en espérant qu'ils l'écouteraient tous.

Mais je suis d'accord avec Jeff, je ne connais pas l'étendu de la force des vampires. J'ai besoin d'entrainement.

Jeff pensa que si la fille le souhaitait, le père finirait par être d'accord. Il fallut encore que les deux vampires sur place insistent sur la nécessité de ses cours de défense. Steve finit par accepter bien que l'idée que sa fille se batte ne lui plaisait guère.

Bien, il va falloir te procurer une arme, déclara Jeff.

Pas la peine je m'en suis déjà chargé. Tu ne crois quand même pas que j'ai laissé ma fille patrouiller de nuit avec des vampires partout sans protection ?

Il prit la main de Destiny et montra la bague à Jeff. Elle ne voyait pas en quoi c'était une arme mais Jeff sembla satisfait par l'objet. Damon aussi l'avait regardé avec force mais n'avait rien. Destiny pensa qu'il connaissait déjà le bijou. Ils calèrent son entrainement tous les jours après les cours et avant le changement de classe.

Destiny avait encore beaucoup de questions. Son père ne voulut pas qu'elle sache d'avantage ce jour-là. Elle voulut savoir pourquoi. Il lui dit simplement que ça prendrait trop de temps, qu'elle oublierait plus de la moitié de ce qu'il lui dirait si ils faisaient tout en une journée. Damon était assez d'accord, surtout qu'il allait bientôt avoir cours, il n'avait déjà plus le temps de faire l'aller-retour. Il voulut raccompagner Destiny quand Peter stoppa son geste.

Ne la touche pas, n'oublie pas notre promesse.

Il ne lui répondit pas et sortit après Destiny du bureau. Elle ne savait pas de quoi avait parlé le préfet.

Avant de sortir, le directeur avait demandé à sa fille de ne rien dire à ses amies, comme elle s'en douter, et de retourner en cours dès le lendemain. Il voulait qu'elle la voir parmi les meilleurs au premier contrôle commun de l'année. Damon ne l'en croyait pas capable, surtout qu'aucun membre Ether n'avait jamais figuré dans les vingt meilleurs. Destiny avait ça comme un défi et elle avait de quoi se motiver. Les cinq premiers gagnaient des vacances dans un hôtel, tous frais payés. Pour une fois, elle allait réviser avant un contrôle.

Chapitre cinq

Quelques jours passèrent, aucun d'eux n'apportaient d'information à Destiny. La peur avait complètement disparu de son esprit. Elle n'avait plus vu Damon, sauf lors des changements de classes. La section avait été mise au courant quelqu'un savait leur secret, mais ne connaissait pas l'identité de cette personne. La soif de connaissance se faisait plus importe un jour que la veille, elle grandissait encore à chaque fois que Destiny croisait un vampire. Elle n'avait pas même un indice pour deviner quoique se soit sur ces créatures nocturnes. Certes, elle avait bien vu qu'ils n'était pas méchant, mais comme chez les humains, il devait y en avoir.

Tous les vampires qu'elle connaissait étaient dotés d'une beauté surprenante. Ça n'arrangeait pas ses affaires. Elle avait l'impression qu'il y avait chaque plus de filles qu'avant. Elle commençait à avoir du mal à les retenir. Certaines la fixaient, elle se demanda ce qu'elle avait fait et les écarta du passage. Des chuchotements retentirent dans les rangs désordonnés, surement une nouvelle rumeur. Destiny ne saisi que le nom de Damon. La possibilité que la nature de la section Éribé ne soit plus un secret était faible. Pourtant, cette idée n'avait pas fait que traverser l'esprit de Destiny.

Il y avait d'autres filles disaient que c'était la dernière fois qu'elles venaient. Destiny priait pour que se soit vrai. Elle se rendit compte que Peter n'était pas là. Elle fut surprise, lui qui adorait son travail de préfet. Elle se jura de lui montrer son point de vue quand elle en aurait fini avec le changement de classe.

De plus en plus de personnes regardaient Destiny fixement. Ce comportement bizarre ne la rassurait pas. Elle lança un regard furtif aux élèves nocturnes. Non, ils n'avaient pas changé. Ils étaient tous, toujours aussi beau. Elle était loin à leur niveau, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi regarder une pauvre travailleuse alors que des princes et des princesses de beauté défilaient juste derrière ? Devant elle, les jeunes filles se chamaillaient. Destiny comprit qu'elles voulaient s'adresser à elle, bien que d'autres n'étaient pas d'accord. Enfin, une brune au reflets roux posa une question, Destiny la regarda droit dans le yeux.

Dis, est-il vrai que le Grand Damon est venu dans ton dortoir à plusieurs reprises ?

On entendait nettement les majuscules, Destiny se demanda ce qu'il avait de si grand. Elle vit Alyson partir comme elle ne savait rien. Toutes les filles s'étaient rassemblées autour d'elle, ça lui mettait la pression.

Réponds-nous, insista le porte-parole.

Les filles s'avançaient vers Destiny, la faisant reculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe en arrière. La chute ne passa pas inaperçue, la classe Éribé s'était arrêtée. Damon aida Destiny à se relever.

C'est bon, tu peux continuer ton chemin, maugréa-t-elle.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à une réponse comme ça. Face à cette scène, les élèves de la classe Éribé bouillonnaient de jalousie.

Pas si tes problèmes me concernent, je serais peut-être en retard mais ce n'est pas grave.

Il fit signe à un blondinet de mener leur classe en cours à sa place. Destiny reconnut Charlie, l'image du petit garçon de son rêve s'imposa à elle un instant. Elle se demanda comment Damon savait qu'il était concerné. Les vampires avaient-il réellement une ouïe plu fine que celle des humain ?La section Éribé reprit son chemin comme si de rien était après avoir lancé un dernier regard vers leur chef de dortoir. Destiny aurait juré que certains lui réservait un regard dégouté.

Alors, c'est vrai ou pas ? Demandèrent en haussant la voix les filles.

Destiny tourna la tête vers elles. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, car si elle disait la vérité après elle devrait dire la raison de sa visite et ça elle ne pouvait pas le dire.

C'est naturel de se rendre visite entre amis.

Destiny voyait déjà la catastrophe arriver, alors elle rectifia naturellement les dires de Damon.

Tu es juste une connaissance pour moi.

Il le prit mal mais tâcha de ne pas le laisser apparaître.

Destiny était retournée travailler un peu plus loin. Il décida de retourner la voir pour obtenir quelques explications. Il eut un simple « J'ai juste dit la vérité, va en cour maintenant. », il n'en était pas satisfait. Il attrapa la jeune fille par les poignets quand il arriva, Peter.

Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas la toucher ! Ne l'oublie pas.

Je n'ai pas oublié cette promesse, mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je m'excuse.

Destiny ne comprenait cet échange, elle voulait savoir de quelle promesse les jeunes hommes parlaient. Personne ne répondit à cette question non plus.

Les filles partirent en voyant Peter, Damon ne tarda pas également. Il salua Peter assez froidement. Destiny voulut parler à son collègue mais il était déjà partit quand elle le chercha. Il n'était venu faire que de la figuration. Son désir de réponse se faisant de plus en plus grand, elle décida de partir à sa recherche au lieu d'aller se reposer à son dortoir.

Elle le trouva au milieu de nombreux cahier sur banc, à l'écart du passage des étudiants. Elle en pris un au hasard, elle fut face à de l'anglais. Elle se rappela que l'examen commun était la semaine suivante, elle n'avait pas encore réussi à se motiver pour réviser. Elle referma le cahier d'un coup sec.

De quelle promesse parlait Damon, tout à l'heure ?

Il soupira. Le directeur lui-même avait demandé à ce rien ne soit sa fille. Il ne savait pas si il voulait tout lui dire lui-même ou ne rien lui dire, mais c'était trop tard. Un simple petit mot lui avait échapper et un petit morceau d'information s'était retrouvé entre les mains de celles qui ne devait rien savoir. Il ne faisait que des gaffes en sa présence.

D'une qu'il n'arrive plus à tenir, lâcha-t-il simplement.

Elle n'était pas satisfaite de la réponse et il le savait éperdument. Il se leva et ramassa ses affaires. Il partit vers son dortoir. Il n'aurait jamais deviné qu'elle le suivrait.

Si tu veux me suivre comme toutes ses filles qui veulent sortir avec moi, tu es bien placé pour savoir pourquoi la réponse sera non.

Désolée, mais tu n'es pas mon genre et ce n'est pas ce que je veux savoir, répondit-elle.

Il pensa qu'elle était comme son père. Quand elle voulait quelque chose, elle l'avait. Il l'ignora jusqu'à ce qu'ils furent arrivés à son dortoir. Elle prétexta d'avoir des devoirs de préfet à faire pour pouvoir continué à le suivre. Elle obtient évidemment l'autorisation de rester. Il la vit discrètement envoyer un message avec son portable. Il s'installa dans l'un des bureau et lança un cahier à la jeune fille.

Si tu comptes rester ici autant tu révises avec moi.

Je reste jusqu'à ce que tu me répondes, lâcha-t-elle en prenant le cahier.

Ils discutèrent à chaque fois qu'ils n'arrivaient plus à se concentrer mais Destiny n'obtient aucune réponse. Peter prépara des sandwichs au fromage, ils étaient trop cuit.

Tu manges ça tous les soirs ? S'étonna l'invitée.

Et alors ? Je suis sûr qu'à la fin de l'année je ne les ferais plus brûler !

Quel objectif ! En plus, tu manges seul alors tu as des colocataires. Faudra que je viennes faire à manger ici un jour, pensa-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, il était vrai qu'un vrai repas ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Ils étaient en route vers le point de départ de leurs rondes quand Peter eut une illumination.

Au fait, je suis désolé pour l'autre nuit.

C'est rien, t'inquiète.

Tu es au courant que j'aurais pu te tuer ? Demanda-t-il interloqué.

Je ne peux pas savoir, on ne m'a rien dit. Alors quelle est cette promesse ?

Tu n'en sais pas encore assez pour savoir ça ! S'énerva-t-il, elle perdait patience également.

Alors dis-moi quelque chose !

Ils étaient à leur point de rendez-vous, ils leur restaient quelques minutes avant de partir. Il se tut pour ne pas faire une nouvelle erreur, comme il venait de le refaire.

Pourquoi tu ne parles plus ? Pourquoi on ne me dit rien ?

Demande à ton père... Et toi, pourquoi tiens-tu autant à entrer dans ce cauchemars sans fin ?

Il partit écouter la réponse de son interlocutrice. Il savait qu'elle serait fausse car elle n'existait pas.

Destiny était perplexe, que venez faire son père là-dedans ? Elle ne voulait pas croire qu'il ait pu demander à tout le monde de ne rien lui dire. Elle n'alla pas faire ses rondes comme à son habitude cette nuit-là. Elle le chemin du bureau directorial. Elle y pénétra sans frapper. Il était sur le point de partir.

Destiny ! Tu tombes un peu mal, j'allais...

Pourquoi on ne me dis rien ? Cracha-t-elle en haussant la voix.

Il avait l'air étonné, il ne pensait pas qu'elle serait aussi énervée.

Tu as remarqué alors ?

Réponds à la question ! Insista-t-elle.

Je suis juste un père qui se préoccupe des résultats de sa fille. Dès la fin des contrôles communs, je te dirait tout si tu veux.

Il partit sans rien ajouter.

Elle ne croyait pas qu'il ait demandé à tout le monde de lui cacher encore une fois la réalité. Elle n'en revenait pas non plus que les autres aient acceptés. Elle commençait à ne pas aimer les vampire, bien que c'était leurs comportement qui 'irritait. Peut-être finirait-elle dans la même case que Jefferson. En relevant les yeux, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était au pied de son dortoir. Elle n'avait pas finit sa ronde, pour le peu qu'elle l'avait commencée. Elle entra, pour quelques minutes ce n'était pas bien grave. Anna était encore plongée dans l'un des ses livres d'horreurs. Destiny se demanda comment elle réagirait si elle apprenait le monde qu'elle chérissait tant existait réellement. Même pour elle, Destiny n'avait pas la moindre idée de la réponse. La réalité avait l'air tellement plus agréable que les livres. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser, les livres et la réalité était-ils connectés ? Avec le manque d'information dont elle était le jouet, elle ne pouvait rien dire, juste qu'elle n'y croyait pas. Alyson sauta sur son amie en la voyant.

Où étais-tu passé ? J'ai faim ! Anna ne sait pas cuisiner comme toi, je veux du gâteau !

Destiny eut l'impression de faire un grand enfant à son cou, mais elle ne voulait pas partir. Elle lui prépara des cookies. Elle fut harceler par ses amies qui voulaient savoir où elle était passer, elle ne surent rien. Voir ses amies calma et apaisa Destiny. Elle était de bonne humeur quand elle repartit.

J'étais avec Peter, souffla-t-elle avant que sa silhouette soit avaler la porte d'entré.

Le visage amusé, elle pensait toutes les fausses hypothèses que ses amies devaient en train d'imaginer.

Elle se dirigea vers la cours intérieur, elle n'avait croisé personne pour le moment. Elle aperçut une masse sombre sur l'un des bancs. Elle s'y avança, prête à donner une heure de retenu. Elle reconnut Jeff en arrivant, il avait l'air préoccupé. En s'assurant qu'aucun élève ne trainer dans le coin par cette heure tardive, elle s'assit aux côtés de son professeur.

J'ai croisé ton père, il semblerais que tu lui mènes la vie dure.

Ça ne serait pas le cas s'il était honnête avec moi, trancha Destiny.

Il approuva en silence.

Quelque chose ne va pas de ton côté non plus ?

La réponse se fit attendre.

Disons que ton père n'est pas le seul à avoir des problèmes avec sa fille.

Destiny dut chercher un vieux souvenir pour savoir de quoi il parlait. Il y avait cinq de cela, Jefferson avait lui aussi adopté une fille. Elle s'appelait Morgan, c'est tout ce que Destiny savait. Elle ne l'avait jamais rencontrée. Elle avait souvent attendu parler d'elle à travers les portes. À l'époque elle ne vais pas pourquoi il n'en parlait pas en sa présence, à présent elle y voyait un possible lien avec les vampires.

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Questionna poliment Destiny.

Elle refuse d'aller dans sa nouvelle école, commença-t-il en marquant une pause pour laissait s'échapper un soupir. Pour elle, soit elle commence tout de suite à travailler pour l'assemblée des exécuteurs soit elle vient étudier ici.

Destiny devina facilement qu'il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'être son enseignant, mais qu'il ne voulait pas non plus qu'elle fasse un métier aussi risqué à son jeune âge.

Elle est chanceuse d'avoir toujours su pour les vampires.

Jeff se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas bien fait de lui dire que Morgan avait toujours su. Le cas de Steve venait de se détériorer au yeux de Destiny.

Comment est-elle ?

Je dirait que vous être opposées tout en étant semblable.

Jeff expliqua qu'elle était prête à tout pour tuer des vampires, comme Destiny aurait tout fait pour protégeait Peter alors qu'il venait de l'attaquer. Il admirait les fortes volontés comme celles-ci, mais les trouver trop radical. Et s'il devait choisir il se mettrait du côté de sa fille. Après tout, c'était lui qui lui avait appris à combattre les vampires. À la fin de son explications, Destiny pensa qu'il serait intéressant de la rencontrer. Jeff était d'accord même s'il redoutait une telle rencontre.

Au fait, tu n'es pas censée faire ta ronde ?

Et toi, tu n'es pas censé me donner des cours pour que je sache me défendre ? Répliqua-t-elle en partant.

Elle reprit sa patrouille d'un pas tranquille. Elle se sentit observer mais elle ne vit personne en se retournant. Bientôt, elle entendit des bruits de pas. Elle ne vit toujours personne. Quand elle pensa que tout était le fruit de son imagination, quelqu'un l'attrapa dans le dos. Elle retient un cris et rire éclata derrière elle, on la relâcha. Elle reconnu Peter.

La tête que tu as fait ! S'exclama-t-il, hilare. Dommage que j'ai pas d'appareil photo sur moi.

Tu m'as foutu une de ces peurs Peter ! Ce n'est pas très malin, j'ai cru qu'on m'attaquait.

Il s'excusa de sa conduite et lui reprocha la sienne.

C'est de ta faute, tu n'avais pas à m'énerver juste avant le début des rondes, se justifia la jeune fille.

C'est toi qui a insisté pour savoir ! Et puis même de mauvaise humeur tu dois faire ton travail de préfète.

Toi aussi ! Alors pourquoi tu me parles, on a pas encore terminé! Rappela-t-elle en partant.

Elle partis en courant. Dans cette nuit silencieuse, on entendait uniquement le son produit par ses pas. À son goût, cette était trop silencieuse, Peter s'était déjà occupé de tout. Ce calme fit naitre un mauvais pressentiment en Destiny. Surement était-ce dû à la frayeur que Peter avait fait subir. Elle n'arrivait plus à tranquilliser son esprit. Elle aurait souhaité voir un élève hors de son lit, uniquement pour se rassurer. Mais à cette heure là, c'était impossible, surtout avec l'examen la semaine suivante. Elle secoua vivement la tête pour en faire sortir ses pressentiments inutiles.

Elle reprit son souffle adossée à un arbre. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait pas où elle était. Sans aucun doute au milieu du terrain réservé à la course d'orientation, mais de quel côté ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Ironique, pensa-t-elle. Elle était perdu là où on était censé apprendre à se repérer. Elle leva les yeux, la lune était absente des cieux et elle était incapable de différencier les étoiles. Elle soupira, et commença à marcher au hasard, elle finirait bien quelque part à un moment donné.

Le temps passa tandis ne sortait toujours pas de cette forêt. Elle aurait déjà dût faire son rapport depuis longtemps. Elle avait froid, le moi d'octobre avait apporté avec lui la fraîcheur. Destiny commencé à se demander si elle sortirait de cette forêt avant le levé du jour. Le vent se leva, elle se mit à frissonner. Elle entendit des bruits de branches se brisant, l'une d'elles faillit la blesser aux jambes. Le soulagement s'empara d'elle quand les rafales de vents se transformèrent en simple brise. Mais là encore, des sons troublait le silence qui y aurait dut avoir cette heure-là. Elle avait beau se retourner, elle ne voyait personne.

Peter ? C'est encore toi, ce n'est pas drôle. Montre toi. S'il te plais, ajouta-elle.

Elle n'eut aucune réponse, pourtant elle avait exactement la même sensation qu'elle avait ressentit avant que Peter ne la surprenne. Elle voulait se fier son instinct, que quelqu'un la trouva et la ramène sur les chemins de l'institut.

Elle était seule, complétement seule, l'était-elle vraiment ? Elle entendit un craquement et retourna et hurla.

Chut ! Calme-toi, ce n'est que moi, on se connait tu te souviens ?

Elle obéit à son interlocuteur et reconnut Charlie.

Comment vous faites pour tous me surprendre comme ça cette nuit ?

Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mais dans mon cas, je suis rapide que toi, assura-t-il.

Destiny vit à cet instant une information se profiler devant elle. Charlie ne savait qu'elle était au courant et il n'avait surement pas reçut l'ordre de se taire. Elle profita de l'occasion.

Cette rapidité est due à ta nature de vampire ?

Serais-tu cette humaine qui a découvert notre existence et dont on ne doit pas chercher l'identité ? Répondit-il en se rapprochant la jeune demoiselle. Voilà qui doit bien l'arrangé.

Elle remarqua que ses yeux brillait dans la nuit. La question de Charlie resta sans réponse tellement Destiny trouvait qu'elle était évidente.

Que fais-tu ici ? Tes cours sont terminée depuis longtemps je me trompe ?

Il me semble que Damon est venu dans ton dortoir l'autre jour, il ne m'en a pas parlé. Que s'est-il passé ?

Destiny était agacée par toutes les questions qui lui posé. Elle voulait des réponses à ses questions. Charlie commença à tourner autour de la jeune fille.

Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à mes questions ?

Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas aux miennes ? Répliqua-t-il tenant à avoir sa réponse.

Serais-tu jaloux de lui ?

Absolument pas, je m'assure seulement qu'il ne se berce pas d'illusions.

Le ton qu'avait utilisé Charlie laissait transparaître son énervement. Ça n'avait pas échapper à Destiny qui morte de fatigue, pouvait elle aussi s'énerver pour un rien.

Alors dis-lui bien que je ne suis pas celle qui veux que je sois.

Il avait marquer une pause dans son tour puis avait reprit.

Je suppose qu'il t'en a parlé, en déduit-il.

Serais-tu celui à qui il s'est confié ?

Tu devrais te laisser pousser les cheveux, affirma-t-il. C'est plus élégant.

Il avait chuchoté cette dernière phrase à l'oreille de Destiny. Il était dans son dos.

Si tu es au courant pour nous, je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que c'est qui a été blesser l'autre jour.

Cela ne te concerne pas et éloigne-toi de moi.

Mais il ne s'éloigna pas au contraire, il se rapprocha encore d'elle. Il plaqua sa main sur les lèvres de sa prisonnière et elle sentit en douleur fulgurante à la nuque. Elle sentit son liquide vital quitter son corps, elle était incapable de se défendre ou même de crier.

Écartes-toi tout de suite d'elle si tu ne veux pas de troisième œil, grogna Peter en arrivant, son arme braquée entre les yeux de Charlie.

Charlie se stoppa immédiatement et s'écarta de Destiny de quelques mètres. Elle serait tomber à terre si Peter n'avait pas été là. Elle n'avait pas perdu conscience mais elle n'avait plus assez de force pour se tenir debout.

Elle vit les lèvres des personnes présentes remuer mais elle n'entendit rien. Elle voyait aussi des tâches de sang tout autour d'elle, mais elle savait qu'il n'était pas réel. Il y en avait trop pour que ce soit son sang. Ce sang rouge l'effrayait, elle avait l'impression d'avoir sur elle, sur sa peau, sur son visage. Elle prise de spasmes, les vampires se rapprochèrent d'elle, oubliant leur dispute, et essayèrent de trouver ce qui arrivait à la jeune fille. Ils n'en avaient aucune idée, ils la ramenèrent à son dortoir, et la déposèrent sur son lit. Charlie pensa à lui mettre une écharpe au cou, la morsure était cachée ainsi. Elle sombra dans les bras de Morphée. Le sang avait disparue de son champs de vison.


End file.
